Code:Lemon Evolution
by Felikis
Summary: Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Emily, Odd, Samantha, Laura y Sissi, durante una pequeña acampada en el bosque del Kadic. Allí acordarán algo que les proporcionará mucha libertad.
1. El acuerdo

**Capítulo 1: El acuerdo**

—La acampada de esta noche va a ser brutal —dijo Odd.

Él y Ulrich habían pasado la mañana montando las tiendas. Estaban de muy buen humor, y no era para menos. Les había costado mucho convencer al director Delmas de su idea de hacer una acampada en el bosque cercano al Kadic. Y lo más importante, lo habían logrado sin necesidad de que alguien supervisara el grupo. Querían hablar con libertad, y si hubieran puesto a Jim como vigilante, se les cortaría el rollo.

—Cincuenta metros no es nada, señor director —había alegado Ulrich—, y tengo un titulo de Primeros Auxilios, si ocurriera algo…

Con eso, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Y las tiendas de campaña no tenían aspecto de caerse en breve. Perfecto todo.

Unas horas después, ya habiendo anochecido, alrededor del fuego estaba, en círculo, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, William, Laura, y Samantha. Sacaron los refrescos de una nevera portátil, y brindaron.

—Tendríais que haberme dejado que buscara un poco de alcohol para animar la noche —protestó Odd.

—Ni en sueños —respondió Laura.

—Cierto. A saber en qué líos nos metes si cedemos —comentó William.

—Por no hablar del castigo que te impondría mi padre. Bueno, y a todos —afirmó Sissi.

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando. La mayoría coincidía en que el curso se les estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Odd estaba bastante callado. Se había pasado un buen rato mirando a sus amigos sin intervenir.

—¿Sabéis lo que estoy pensando? —les dijo.

—¡Odd pensando! ¡Anotémoslo en el calendario! —bromeó Ulrich.

—Yo de ti no bromearía con un compañero de habitación… que puede asfixiarte con la almohada.

Todos rieron su comentario. Bien, si estaban de buen humor, su idea no les parecería tan loca. De hecho, a él se lo parecía un poco, pero si el grupo aceptaba, sería perfecto.

—¿Qué os parece si firmamos un acuerdo sexual?

Todos enmudecieron en el acto. La verdad, muchos ni le habían entendido. Pero siendo Odd… no podía ser algo bueno, por fuerza.

—¿A qué te refieres con un "acuerdo sexual"? —fue Aelita la que tuvo valor para formular esa pregunta.

—Abrir el grupo. Consentirnos que tengamos sexo con cualquiera de los que estemos aquí. Sin prohibiciones.

Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Jeremy carraspeó.

—Creo que nos equivocamos con Odd. Él sí ha estado tomando alcohol antes de reunirnos aquí.

—No, no, Einstein —replicó Odd, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "Einstein" —. Os estoy hablando totalmente en serio. Pensároslo bien. Por la parte que nos toca a los hombres, tendríamos un buen ramillete de flores donde elegir —dijo con una sonrisa pervertida—, y ellas podrían elegir qué herramienta les apetece emplear… Son todo ventajas.

—¡Absurdo! —dijo William—. Además, que tú seas un mandril salido, no implica que los demás también.

—¡Y te recuerdo que Ulrich y yo estamos juntos! —se adelantó Yumi—. Aunque igual no contabas con añadirnos a tu "plan", prefiero dejarlo claro.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Yumi. Y podréis seguir juntos como pareja. Pero el cuerpo tiene necesidades. Te recuerdo que te pensaste muy bien si salir con Ulrich "por culpa de" William, así que cierta atracción a él debes tener… podrías cumplirlo si todos los que estamos aquí aceptáramos esas normas.

Los demás miraron al suelo. La idea era una locura. Una puñetera locura. A nadie en su sano juicio… Pero sin darse cuenta, empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, suspicaces. Maldito Odd, ya les había liado.

Pasaron el resto de la velada haciendo caso omiso a la idea de su amigo. Éste no insistió en ello, pero sus amigos ya tenían la semilla de la idea en sus cerebros.

—Por cierto, hay pocas tiendas para todos, ¿cómo nos las vamos a apañar para dormir? —preguntó Sam.

—Tomad —les dijo—. Anotamos en este papel la distribución que nos pareció mejor. Aunque podéis hacer lo que os de la gana.

Poco más tarde, cada uno se retiró a su tienda a dormir. O eso querían intentar. La idea de Odd tomaba fuerza en sus cabezas, aunque ninguno se veía con valor para admitirlo.

La que más entusiasmo tenía en ese plan era Sissi. Si aceptaban… ¡podría tener sexo con Ulrich! Le deseaba… mucho… había incluso llegado a espiarle en los vestuarios. Ojalá que dijera que sí. La mera idea de que aceptara la excitó. Maldición, le apetecía tocarse, pero… compartiendo la tienda con Laura y Sam, no podía hacerlo.

Laura se había tumbado bocabajo para pensar. Se podría haber esperado cualquier cosa para aquella noche, salvo aquello. Odd hablaba en serio. Y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que los demás se lo estaban pensando. "Ellas podrían elegir qué herramienta les apetece emplear". Tenía razón. Y sus cuatro amigos estaban muy buenos.

A Sam le había parecido bien la idea desde el principio. A ella le iba la marcha. Y quería mucho a Odd aunque no se lo hubiera confesado. Pero también le gustaba experimentar. Por su parte, diría que sí.

William, que aunque hubiera querido dormir, los ronquidos de Odd se lo impedían, también estuvo pensando. La verdad… ese acuerdo le ofrecía la libertad de acostarse con Yumi. Y Emily tenía su punto… pero… ¿qué clase de persona aceptaría semejante despropósito de acuerdo? ¡Y seguro que al final salía mal! ¿O no?

Odd, que ya se había dormido, soñaba que sus compañeros aceptaban el acuerdo, y a continuación, se veía rodeado de pechos, pechos y más pechos… dulce sueño.

En la tienda de Jeremy y Aelita, ninguno conciliaba el sueño.

—Jeremy… ¿estás dormido? —le susurró.

—Lo intento, pero —bostezó— no puedo. Odd tiene unas ideas… me pregunto si no tiene el cerebro situado en el pe…

—Sí, a veces pienso lo mismo. Pero… ¿vamos a aceptar?

Jeremy se desperezó. Se puso las gafas, se incorporó y miró a su compañera.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Aelita asintió. Luego dijo:

—Jeremy, no puedes negarme que alguna vez te has puesto a fantasear con Sissi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…! —se alarmó el rubio. ¿Y ella cómo lo sabía?

—Te he visto mirarla —le dijo la pelirrosa con total libertad. Realmente, no parecía que le enfadara aquello—. Odd tenía razón. De hecho, somos humanos, y la atracción…

—¡Aelita, yo te quiero! —replicó Jeremy.

—Lo sé. Y yo a ti —le dijo ella. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le besó—. Pero eso no implica que no podamos desear a otras personas. Y entre que nos lo consintamos, y que un día alguno tenga una debilidad… prefiero lo primero…

Jeremy volvió a tumbarse. Estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aelita lo prefería. Y sonaba muy sincera.

En la última tienda, Ulrich no parada de girarse, intentando dormir.

—Ulrich, ya te podrías mover así cuando hacemos el amor —bromeó Yumi—. Subirías del 9 a la matrícula de honor.

—¡No menciones los coitos! —dijo él nervioso—. Lo de Odd me ha puesto así.

—Desde luego, hay que estar enfermo para pensarlo…

—Eso es lo que me preocupa… creo que quiero aceptar…

—¡¿CÓMO?! —gritó Yumi—. Ulrich, estás bromeando, ¿no? ¡Dime que me estás tomando el pelo!

—Dijimos "sinceridad absoluta" y es lo que hago… —murmuró él—. Al principio tampoco me hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero pensándolo bien… estamos hablando de nuestros amigos.

—¡Exacto! ¡Amigos!

—Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no has tenido pensamientos con William desde que estamos juntos.

Yumi evitó la mirada de Ulrich al oírlo, y luego se arrepintió. Maldición, su novio tenía razón. Pero las dudas la asaltaban a la cabeza.

—¡Nos ha costado mucho dar el paso de estar juntos, Ulrich! ¡Y no quiero perderte sólo por…!

—¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a perdernos? —le respondió él. Le pasó el brazo por encima, intentando conciliarla—. Estamos hablando de placer, de sexo… no de sentimientos. Y no obstante, incluso sin el acuerdo, alguno podría terminar conociendo a otra persona, ¿no? Además, estamos hablando de nuestro permiso. Si algo sale mal, podemos pedir que se anule…

Yumi inspiró profundamente. Tenía toda la noche para pensárselo.

A la mañana siguiente, Odd había sido el primero en levantarse, y había tenido la consideración de preparar café como había podido, entre la hoguera y una cafetera de un curioso material.

—¡Buenos días, bellos durmientes! ¿Qué tal la noche?

—Vete a la mierda, Odd —protestó William.

—No es para ponerse así.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados desayunando, nadie parecía muy dispuesto a hablar. Fue Sam quien dio el paso.

—Vosotros también habéis pensado en lo que anoche nos sugirió Odd, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron muy despacio, como si les doliera el cuello admitiendo aquello. Y más les costó cuando Odd preguntó si iban a aceptar.

—Sin embargo, queremos dejar unas pautas mínimas a respetar —dijo Ulrich.

—Ya me lo temía yo. Pero bueno, habrá que ceder. ¿Qué ideas tenéis?

Se pasaron una hora debatiendo entre ellos. Como en su mayoría coincidían con las opiniones de los demás para lo que iban a acordar, no hubo problemas reseñables. Finalmente, quedó así el contrato.

ACUERDO

Aelita Stones, Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, Samantha Suarez, William Dunbar, Emily LeDuc, Sissi Delmas y Laura Gauthier, acuerdan que:  
1.-Se autorizan entre ellos el consentimiento para mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquiera de los firmantes.  
1.a.- El acuerdo no evade qué firmantes son pareja reconocida, y eso será siempre respetado.  
2.- El consentimiento no implica obligatoriedad, pudiendo ser rechazado por la otra persona sin que esta deba esclarecer los motivos.  
3.- Ninguno de los firmantes podrá informar de esta situación a personas ajenas.  
4.- Si una de las personas firmantes se encuentra inconforme, podrá salir del acuerdo. Aún así, seguirá en vigencia el secretismo del acuerdo.  
5.- Este acuerdo será revisado por todos los firmantes reunidos una vez al mes, para revisarlo, añadir, modificar, y/o eliminar reglas que se consideren oportunas. Esto deberá votarse, siendo válida la moción con la mitad de los votos más uno.  
5.a.- También podrá votarse querer eliminar el acuerdo. En tal caso, las regla permanecerían en vigencia a perpetuidad.  
Fecha: XX-XX-20XX  
Firmas:

Ya está. Lo habían acordado. El más entusiasmado por la idea era Odd. Y aunque los demás no lo admitían, empezaban a sentir el morbo por sus venas.

* * *

_Esta era la idea. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Ya sabéis alrededor de qué van a girar los próximos capítulos. Podéis ir haciendo ya sugerencias para el estreno de este acuerdo que han firmado. Elegí a los firmantes en base a las peticiones que recibí en el otro fic, entendiendo que son los que os gustan ver en... estas actitudes._

_Aprovecho para responder a los comentarios del cap. 24 de Code:Lemon._

_**Lilium:** me alegra que te gustara ^^ ¿Salió soft?_

_**Moon-9215:** muchas gracias ^^_

_**A.L.L.Y:** me alegra que ya tengas conexión, y que te gustara el fic. Y lo de cómo expresar esas ideas que se te quedan dentro, basta con practicar y practicar. Que a mí al principio también me costaba. Incluso ahora hay días..._

_Pues con esto, espero vuestras peticiones. Seguramente, para este fic, pondré un par de parejas por cada episodio, así que podéis "excederos" un poco al principio. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. A ver quienes se encuentran y estrenan este pacto. ¡Saludos!_


	2. El estreno del acuerdo

**Capítulo 2: El estreno del acuerdo**

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que el acuerdo se había firmado. Ninguno de los firmantes se había animado aún a probar a estrenar su pacto. Sin embargo, había una que estaba dispuesta a cambiar esa situación. Samantha había bajado esa mañana a la piscina y, entre otros alumnos, Ulrich estaba dándose un baño

—Ese cuerpo… es una lástima tener firmado y no aprovecharlo… —pensó para sus adentros.

¿Y dónde podría encontrársele "casualmente"? No, no, no… ¿qué demonios? ¡Si estaba pactado! ¡Podía decírselo sin tapujos! Claro que si no le apetecía, podía negarse… pero ella tenía un cuerpazo, modestia aparte. No creía que le fuera a costar convencerle. Esa tarde Odd iba a estar ocupado… así que Ulrich tendría la habitación sola para él. Un buen plan.

Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar una hora hasta que Ulrich se fue a los vestuarios. Le dieron ganas de mandarle un mensaje: "no te molestes en ponerte ropa interior". Pero prefería que le pillara de sorpresa. Además, si se daba prisa, podría llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio antes que él. De forma que se levantó, y como no se había metido en la piscina, se terminó de cambiar antes que él. Salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

De camino, se topó con Jeremy y Aelita.

—¡Sam! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —quiso saber Aelita.

—A estrenar nuestro acuerdo —le respondió la chica, deteniéndose un momento—. Y os recomiendo que hagáis lo mismo.

—¡¿Con quién?! —se alarmó Jeremy.

—Yo con Ulrich. Y por si os interesa, Laura está sola en su dormitorio. Y William me ha dicho que no tenía nada que hacer esta tarde. ¡Os dejo!

Salió corriendo al dormitorio de Ulrich, y se apoyó en la puerta. Apenas cinco minutos después, apareció el alemán. Y no se había puesto la camiseta. Ahora no tenía excusa, iba provocando y lo había conseguido.

—¡Ulrich! ¡Hola! —le saludó con dos besos en la mejilla. Él la miró extrañado, nunca la había visto tan efusiva con él—. ¿Qué tal?

—Eh… bien, bien… —le dijo asombrado—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno…

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Tengo cierto problemilla… y Odd no puede ayudarme. Y no se si tú…

—Lo intentaré. Entra dentro y hablemos.

"Bien, bien… éste cae" pensó Sam mientras entraba en el dormitorio, seguida por Ulrich.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía sin camiseta.

—Tú eres lo que me pasa —respondió Sam.

Él la miró sin entender. Ella dejó resbalar el hombro de su camiseta, antes de acercarse a él.

—Te he estado viendo en la piscina… —le dijo, al tiempo que le iba rodeando con sus brazos—, no dejas de ir provocando… y una no es de piedra…

—Sam… ¿qué…?

—Odd tenía razón, el acuerdo puede ser muy ventajoso… —le susurró al oído.

¡El acuerdo! Ni se acordaba de él. Cierto, habían firmado que podrían acostarse con cualquiera del grupo… Miró a Sam, como si estuviera evaluándola. No le hacía mucha falta, la verdad siempre había pensado que estaba muy buena. Pero pensándolo fríamente, el acuerdo…

—Sam, el acuerdo… —empezó, pero el tono de su voz sonaba a disculpa.

—¿Me quieres decir que no te apetece hacerlo conmigo? —ahora parecía ofendida—. Porque alguien que firma ese acuerdo no creo que lo haga a la ligera, sino porque le apetece, ¿no?

—¡No es eso! Simplemente me has pillado en frío… y Yumi…

—Yumi también firmó, así que estará de acuerdo. Y si tenéis algún problema, podéis retiraros, o incluso puedo aclararle que he sido yo la que te he entrado…

Ulrich asintió finalmente. Era una verdadera locura, pero… había firmado. Y la vida sólo se vive una vez, ¿no? Pues entonces, adelante.

—Se me va a hacer muy raro… —le dijo Ulrich.

—Tranquilo… seguro que entre yo y estas dos… —Sam se levantó el busto con las manos— podemos ayudarte con eso.

A Ulrich se le dibujó una pervertida sonrisa en la cara. Sam se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la cama. La chica se desprendió de su camiseta. Ulrich volvió la cara a otro lado. Sam no se había puesto sostén.

—En algún momento vas a tener que mirarlas… y les encanta sentir manos encima… —añadió en tono pícaro.

Ulrich se giró y la observó. La imaginación se le quedaba corta.

—Oh… esto es muy bueno…

—Y mejor se va a poner… —afirmó ella, tumbándose bocarriba—. Quiero ver lo que sabes hacer…

Se empezó a quitar la falda. Ulrich se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo, y luego se liberó de su bóxer. Sam abrió los ojos al contemplar su erección.

—Vaya, Ulrich… tendría que haberme informado antes… —le comentó, con cierta sorpresa—. Y estás así gracias a mí —dijo con orgullo.

Sam se quitó el tanga, y separó las piernas. Ulrich tenía una perfecta perspectiva de ella. Se subió a la cama, y empezó a besar a Sam por el cuello.

—Mmmm… Ulrich… no me extraña que Yumi no quisiera renunciar a ti…

El chico se sonrojó con esto. Se besaron. No había sentimientos en el beso, únicamente una creciente lujuria que se había apoderado de ambos. Tenían ganas, muchas ganas.

—Vamos, Ulrich… hazm… ¡OH! —suspiró.

El alemán no la había dejado terminar la frase y le había introducido su miembro. Lentamente pero seguro. Sam se aferró a él, y separó las piernas aún más. Quería darle la mayor movilidad posible.

—¿Qué te parece? —quiso saber él—. ¿A la altura de lo que esperabas?

—No lo sé… —bromeó ella. Su tono de voz se volvió más sensual—. Vas por buen camino…

Tomándolo como una invitación, Ulrich empezó a entrar y salir de Sam a un ritmo bastante rápido. Estaban demasiado calientes para ir despacio. Sam posó sus manos en la nuca de Ulrich, y se aferró con fuerza. Estaba sintiendo maravillas.

Ulrich también sentía oleadas de placer. Dentro de Sam se sentía muy bien. Y el morbo le recorría por completo. Nunca había estado con otra chica en la cama, y ahora… qué delicia. Escuchó a Sam gemir. Se calentó aún más. Siempre le excitaba escuchar gemidos. La chica le arañó la espalda. Le escoció un poco, pero era buena señal. La estaba gustando.

—Sam… creo… que voy a correrme…

Al escuchar eso, la chica cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ulrich.

—Pues hazlo… por favor… hazlo… —suplicó ella.

Ulrich aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, y unos segundos después, liberó su semilla dentro de Sam. Ella notó los fluidos de Ulrich en su interior. El alemán continuó penetrándola hasta que Sam exhaló un suspiro muy largo. Cuando se separaron, él se sentó, y se apoyó en la pared para recuperarse. Sam puso sus piernas encima de las de él.

—Estás hecho un tigre… —le comentó.

—¿Lo dudabas? —bromeó el. Sentía muchas cosas por dentro. Acababa de tener sexo con una chica que no era su novia. Y de forma consentida, a priori. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a los que se dedicaban al intercambio de parejas.

—Tengo que darle las gracias a Odd…. Sin su idea, esto no hubiera podido ser…

"Una lástima, desde luego" pensó para sus adentros Ulrich. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Notó que Sam se movía y se echaba hacia adelante. No le dio importancia, hasta que sintió algo cerrándose sobre su miembro. Abrió los ojos. Sam le estaba masturbando.

—Ooooh… —suspiró el alemán—. Sam… ¿por qué…?

—Porque aún no he terminado contigo. Aún hay otra cosa que me apetece probar…

Sam recogió sus piernas, y separó las de Ulrich. Agachó la cabeza, y recorrió con la lengua el miembro de Ulrich desde la base hasta la punta. El chico sintió un escalofrío, seguido de otro cuando Sam se introdujo su miembro en la boca, hizo presión con los labios, y empezó a lamerle de arriba abajo. Ulrich ahogó un grito de placer.

"Es buena" pensó el alemán. Sin darse cuenta, le puso una mano encima de la cabeza. Se arrepintió en el momento, pero Sam no parecía molesta, es más, creyó notar más intensidad cuando lo hizo.

En ese momento, la puerta empezó a abrirse.

—Hola, Ulrich —era Yumi. Cerró la puerta—. Odd me ha dicho que estarías aquí y… —se quedó helada al ver la situación.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Sam y Ulrich, desnudos en la cama, y ella practicándole una felación, con una mano de Ulrich sobre la cabeza. Inspiró profundamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué…?

Sam levantó una mano, haciendo una señal para que esperara. Dio una última lamida al miembro de Ulrich antes de sentarse.

—¡Hola, Yumi! ¡No me digas que no recuerdas lo que firmamos!

Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad y tranquilidad del mundo. Yumi volvió a tomar aire. Cierto, se le había olvidado. Y esa mañana, no le había parecido tan mal. Pero ahora que veía esa situación, volvía a su idea original de que no le gustaba nada. Ulrich vio la expresión en su rostro e hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero Sam le detuvo y se levantó ella.

—Yumi, cálmate —dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros—. Escucha…

—No… no puedo… —susurró la japonesa—. Pensé que no me iba a afectar tanto… pero me equivocaba…

Sam la besó. Yumi abrió los ojos, y un ruido tras ella le indicó que Ulrich había saltado de la cama. Cuando se separaron, continuó hablando.

—Yumi, si llego a saber que te iba a afectar, te lo hubiera dicho. He sido yo la que ha querido hacerlo con él. Y sobre eso, debo añadir que tienes suerte de tener a alguien como él.

Yumi estaba incómoda, y osciló entre el halago y la vergüenza al escuchar eso. Miró a Ulrich, que se veía preocupado. Sam empezó a masajearla los hombros. No estaba mal. Se empezó a relajar.

Ulrich estaba sorprendido. Sam había dicho la verdad. Cuando Yumi se había alterado, se había encargado ella de "confesar" y echarse la culpa.

—Bueno, yo… ahora no puedo pensar por claridad… —dijo Yumi.

Sam volvió a besarla, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sam sabía que Ulrich se excitaría con esa imagen, y eso pretendía. Se le había ocurrido una idea muy buena, y no iba a desaprovecharla estando los tres en la habitación.

Sam comenzó a besar el cuello de Yumi. Notó que ella intentó resistirse. "Sam, quieta" pensó Yumi, pero no lo dijo. Maldición, aquello se sentía bien, pero no quería admitirlo. Pero Sam conocía las reacciones de los cuerpos para saber que la estaba gustando. Con un gesto, llamó a Ulrich, y le indicó que le retirase la camiseta a Yumi. Sin saber por qué, él obedeció. Se puso tras Yumi y le quitó la prenda. No opuso resistencia.

Buen cuerpo, sin duda, pensó Sam para sus adentros, mientras lo recorría con sus manos y luego con su lengua. Luego deslizó una mano el pantalón de Yumi, y también bajo sus braguitas. Yumi se quedó muda, y gimió al sentir el dedo de Sam dentro de su sexo. Tuvo que agarrarse a ella para no caerse. Bien.

—No te enfades… quiero que juguemos los tres… —le susurró Sam al oído—. Creo que Ulrich aún tiene fuerzas para ello…

Le miró y él asintió. La lujuria se había vuelto a apoderar de él. Sam miró a Yumi con ojos suplicantes y deseosos. Yumi contempló a ambos. Y aceptó. No podía negar que se había excitado. Aunque seguía sin estar convencida del todo, no podía negar que el deseo había brotado en ella. Y Sam había manejado muy bien su cuerpo.

Sam la tumbó en la cama, e indicó a Ulrich que se sentara. Le gustaba mandar. Y como parecía saber lo que hacía, obedecieron. Se colocó a la altura de los pechos de Yumi, y le abrió el cierre del sostén con habilidad. Empezó a masajearle los pechos.

—Sé libre, Ulrich… quiero ver cómo te manejas… —le dijo, mientras se entretenía pellizcándole los pezones a Yumi, y besándole el cuello.

Ulrich asintió. Besó a Yumi y la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ulrich fue descendiendo hasta llegar al sexo de la japonesa. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca, los lubricó, y se los introdujo con cuidado. Yumi gimió.

Sam no tardó en empezar a lamerle los pechos. Aquello era maravilloso. Algo había cambiado en Yumi, su escepticismo inicial ahora eran ganas de más. Ulrich pasó a lamerle la entrada, y enloqueció. El contacto de dos lenguas en esos puntos tan sensibles se sentía genial. Estiró la mano, y empezó a acariciar inconscientemente los pechos de Sam. Cuando se dio cuenta, no se detuvo.

Ulrich se incorporó, con el miembro erecto, y lentamente lo deslizó dentro de Yumi. Ella cerró las piernas alrededor de Ulrich. Una sensación conocida, pero que aún así le gustaba. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se medio incorporó, apoyó su cabeza en uno de los pechos de Sam, y empezó a lamerle el otro.

Sam echó la cabeza para atrás. Sostuvo a Yumi, y ésta deslizó una mano al sexo de Sam para masturbarla. Ulrich contemplaba la escena, y se calentaba más. Aceleró el ritmo de las acometidas, procurando no terminar antes que Yumi. Le debía ese orgasmo. La japonesa, no obstante, estaba muy excitada. Sentía que iba a estallar en placer en cualquier momento. Y no quería saber qué la había estimulado para tocar a Sam, pero lo estaba haciendo, y no se arrepentía. Prefería a Ulrich, pero el cuerpo de la chica no estaba mal.

Un gemido de Sam indicó que había alcanzado el clímax. Yumi lo había hecho muy bien. Jadeó.

—MMMmmmm… —Yumi también gimió. Su orgasmo había sido muy poderoso. Ulrich se corrió momentos después, dentro de ella.

Los tres se quedaron largo rato recuperándose. Sam estaba muy feliz de lo que había hecho. Estaba aún un poco cansada tras haber culminado dos veces, pero quería dejarles un poco de intimidad. Se inclinó sobre Yumi, y le dio un largo beso.

—Increíble —le susurró al oído.

Hizo lo mismo con Ulrich, y se vistió.

—Chicos, espero que podamos repetir… y a ti ya te pillaré un día a solas —añadió mirando a Yumi. Les guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí.

Ulrich se tumbó al lado de Yumi mientras terminaban de recuperarse.

—Yumi, lo de Sam…

—Lo de Sam ha estado muy bien —le cortó ella—. La verdad, no esperaba que pudiera pasar esto, pero… me ha gustado.

Se besaron.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso… aunque… si pudieras avisarme antes… o aunque sea después… —murmuró Yumi. Que le hubiera gustado no implicaba que aún no sintiera algo de celos.

—Tranquila, que lo haré —afirmó Ulrich. Aunque iba a vivir el acuerdo con plena libertad, no quería que esto pudiera estropear su relación con ella.

* * *

_Iba a poner dos parejas, pero al final me decidí por hacer esta ampliación del primer coito. ¿Qué os parece? El resto seguirán más o menos la misma línea._

_Respondiendo a vuestras reviews:_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** Sí, en parte me animé por meter innovación en los relatos. Emily sí estaba en la acampada, pero no habló... porque se me olvidó del todo, es lo malo de manejar tanto elenco. Y sí, seis chicas y cuatro chicos, pero el reparto de CL... es lo que tiene. Como nadie pide sobre Herve o Nicholas, veía innecesario ponerlos. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior de Code:Lemon._

_**Moon-9215:** Sí, a priori, sólo los que han firmado... pero podemos hacer que alguien más firme, o que alguien lo haga por libre con otra persona._

_**A.L.L.Y:** Sí, pondré una orgía (se dice así, sí) más adelante. Quizá para Navidades, como regalo para vosotros. Y el yuri puede coexistir en este fic con el yaoi. No solo las chicas tienen curiosidad ;) Y los relatos a medias... sí, molesta, pero a mi también me ha pasado alguna vez._

_**CLE FAN 1:** Tomo nota de tus ideas._

_Pues con esto, me despido. Como nota, mañana lunes empiezo las clases, así que el ritmo de las publicaciones bajará un poco, que estas últimas semanas he publicado mucho. Aún así, intentaré mantener un capítulo semanal, y con una longitud similar a la de este. ¡Saludos!_


	3. Confesiones

**Capítulo 3: Confesiones**

*BIP-BIP BIP-BIP* El teléfono de Odd había recibido un SMS. Era de Sam. ¿Qué querría en ese momento? "Hola, Odd. Genial el acuerdo. Pregúntales a Ulrich y Yumi ;)" Ah, bien, ya habían empezado a moverse. Perfecto, no quería hacer él el primer movimiento. No le apetecía que le vieran tan interesado. Pero si sus compañeros habían empezado a aplicar el acuerdo, él también podría hacerlo.

Y quería probar con una de sus compañeras: Laura. O "la segunda señora Einstein", como la habían apodado. Sentía curiosidad por ella. De hecho, Odd hubiera apostado a que esa rubia aún era virgen. Esa idea ocupaba su mente y le encantaba, así que debía proponérselo.

Pero… ¿dónde estaría? Lo mejor sería llamarla al móvil. Marcó y esperó a que respondiera.

—¿Odd? ¿Eres tú? —susurró Laura al descolgar el teléfono.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Dónde estás? Tengo que decirte algo.

—En la biblioteca. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Odd colgó y salió corriendo hacia allá. En sólo cinco minutos había llegado. Únicamente Laura estaba en la biblioteca. No le extrañaba, normalmente la gente a esas horas ya no iba para allá, habiendo clase al día siguiente los alumnos preferían dedicarse al ocio. Y él también, pero… a su manera. Se sentó a su lado.

—¡Odd! ¡Menos mal! Te iba a preguntar si querías algo y colgaste.

—Lo que voy a decirte no era algo para una conversación telefónica —respondió él.

—¿Y de qué se…? —se interrumpió cuando Odd le pasó un brazo por encima y la acercó hacia él. Dado que la bibliotecaria estaba leyendo, no se percató.

—Tenemos firmado cierto acuerdo… y me preguntaba si te apetecería que nos… ya sabes.

Laura se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Odd creyó que sus sospechas se confirmaban. Sin embargo, hubo un deje de tristeza en la expresión de la chica.

—Odd… yo… bueno, firmé el acuerdo, pero…

—¿Qué pasa, eres virgen? —dijo Odd. Se mordió la lengua, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Laura, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy… pero… —tragó saliva—. Hay algo que… que nos os he contado…

Supuso que era algo serio, de forma que Odd la indicó que se fueran de allí. Laura se sorprendió, ya que Odd tenía fama de insensible. Pero supuso que no tenía otro remedio. La verdad, el rubio estaba bueno, pero había algo que debía liberar antes.

Odd la condujo a su habitación, sin embargo ella prefirió ir al suyo. Se sentía más cómoda allí, era su "zona de confort". Entraron, y Laura se sentó.

—De acuerdo, cuéntame —dijo Odd, sentándose frente a ella.

—Verás… como ya te dije, no soy virgen. Tuve una experiencia sexual, hace un año, con un chico de la academia. Todos nos iba bien, pero me abrí demasiado rápido a él —sollozó—. Una vez terminamos en la cama, se… se desentendió de lo nuestro… —las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro— y fue muy bruto, muy doloroso, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así…

Odd la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Laura… ¿por qué no dijiste nada de esto la noche en que firmamos? De haberlo sabido…

—Quise olvidar… y lo había logrado hasta después de haber firmado el trato… y ahora, no sé qué hacer…

Odd suspiró. No se esperaba que Laura le contara aquello. Si ahora la chica aceptaba, iba a tener cierta responsabilidad con ella. Pero la verdad, no le importaba.

—Muy bien, Laura… escúchame entonces… me apetece mucho tener sexo contigo, y creo que es mejor decírtelo sin tapujos después de lo que me has contado. Si aceptas, voy a hacer todo lo posible para eliminar de tu memoria ese desagradable incidente.

Las miradas de Laura y Odd se cruzaron. Y ella asintió. Confiaba en él, o más bien, quería confiar en él. Él la tomó de la mano y acercaron a la cama. La sostuvo por la cintura, y la tumbó suavemente sobre el colchón, quedando él encima.

—Espero que Sam no se ofenda si…

—De Sam te hablaré luego —dijo Odd. Su voz se había agravado momentáneamente—. Ahora…

Odd empezó a masajear el cuerpo de Laura por encima de la ropa. Sus labios se encontraron brevemente, antes de que los del chico descendieran a su barbilla, y al cuello.

—Mmmmmm… —gimió Laura. Odd se sorprendió. Parecía ser ultrasensible.

Lo confirmó cuando le desabrochó la chaqueta. La chica temblaba. ¿Sería quizá por su anterior experiencia? Tiró de la camiseta de la chica hacia arriba y se la quitó.

Laura suspiró profundamente. Todo lo que había pasado ya superaba su anterior vez. Decidió apartar los malos pensamientos. Odd se estaba portando muy bien con ella.

Odd se quitó su propia camiseta, y presionó su cuerpo contra el de la chica. Laura se abrazó a él. Sentir así el cuerpo de alguien… había mucha diferencia entre aquello y su vez previa.

Él se incorporó y empezó a besarla por el cuello, despacio y con cuidado, y descendió hasta entre sus pechos. Deslizó las manos hasta la espalda de Laura, le desabrochó el sostén, y empezó a acariciarlos. Odd se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró:

—¿Qué tal esto?

—M-muy bien… —respondió ella.

El rubio se deshizo de la falda de Laura con facilidad. Había hecho bien proponiéndoselo a ella. Se dejaba hacer. Pero no tenía intención de aprovecharse de ello. Se sentía comprometido con su palabra de hacer que a Laura dejara de "asustarla" el sexo. Exhaló su aliento sobre el vientre de Laura, mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle las braguitas.

La chica hizo ademán de cerrar las piernas. Odd se lo impidió. Se situó entre sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza en una de ellas. Contempló con detenimiento el rosado del sexo de Laura. Empezó a acariciarla con su dedo. La oyó gemir. Sonaba muy sexy.

—Odd… por favor… quiero más… —dijo ella.

Odd se incorporó. Laura tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y le miraba de manera suplicante. Él sonrió, y se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer. Laura no comentó nada al ver su erección, simplemente separó las piernas, invitándole a continuar.

Lentamente, deslizó su miembro dentro de ella, quien suspiró al sentirlo. La cabeza de Laura daba vueltas. El rubio la estaba llevando al cielo. Odd se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella fácilmente. Sentía que su orgasmo era inminente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, si la habían tratado de aquella forma.

—Odd… voy a… voy a…

Él la entendió. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama y aceleró el ritmo. Laura estalló en su orgasmo con un grito que tuvo que hubiera hecho que les pillaran de no haber sido por un beso de Odd. Laura le instó a que continuara hasta su clímax, y un par de minutos después, Odd se corrió también. No obstante, la chica se resistió a que Odd saliera de ella.

—Laura… ¿qué haces…?

—Es que… se siente tan bien… —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada. Dejó que Odd se retirase, y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla—. Muchas gracias…

Odd la miró sorprendido. Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? ¿Y por qué lloras?

—Por esto… me has quitado mi miedo… me has hecho disfrutar…

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Ha sido un placer. En varios sentidos —bromeó.

Volvieron a besarse. Y Odd tuvo un momento de lucidez.

—Laura… ¿te apetece si nos damos una ducha? Podríamos hablar… y si nos apetece…

Ella asintió. Se vistieron rápidamente, corrieron a las duchas y al comprobar que estaban vacías, atrancaron la puerta. Laura estaba en plena euforia. Se desvistieron y entraron en una de las duchas. El agua caliente cayó como una fina lluvia sobre ellos.

—Realmente agradable… —comentó Odd—. Y más teniendo esta compañía.

Laura rió. Ya no sentía timidez con su desnudo. Odd la miraba. Ella hizo lo mismo con él, y pudo ver cómo, poco a poco, el miembro de Odd volvía a erguirse.

—Esto es por ti —comentó el rubio—. Bueno, antes había algo que me apetecía hacer…

Se arrodilló ante ella y volvió a acariciarle su sexo. Laura gimió.

—Al final voy a ponerme tus gemidos como tono para el teléfono —le dijo.

—N-no bromees —dijo ella avergonzada—. Quizá… no es este el momento, pero… ¿qué pasa con Sam? Antes no me respondiste y… bueno… no deja de ser tu novia…

Odd se detuvo e indicó a Laura que se sentara. Se miraron, hasta que él suspiró y empezó a hablar.

—Lo de Sam y yo… bueno, tenemos una relación abierta —la voz de Odd sonaba algo amargada—. De hecho, mi idea de nuestro acuerdo es un poco por eso. La quiero mucho, y ella a mi también, pero… a ambos nos gusta la marcha. Ha sido ella quien ha abierto el acuerdo acostándose con Ulrich y Yumi. Y a mí me apetecía acostarme contigo…

—No lo dices muy animado… —le dijo ella.

—Al principio lo llevaba muy bien, incluso estaba contento. Pero ahora… tengo un sentimiento muy grande de malestar. No sé si lo mío con Samantha va a funcionar así… a veces me planteo si realmente somos pareja… si nos queremos…

Laura estaba arrepentida de preguntarle aquello.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—No importa —dijo él, reponiéndose—. Me has contado tu secreto, es justo que yo te cuente el mío. Como ves, ambos tenemos problemas con el sexo. Pero es mejor no pensarlo mucho estando aquí, desnudos… y creo que listos para el siguiente "round". Si te apetece.

Laura no disimuló sus ganas. Asintió frenéticamente. Odd sonrió.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a tomar las riendas? ¿O me vas a dejar comprobar qué puedes hacer? —le preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva. Le dejaba actuar, pero…

—Es que… no se me ocurre… nunca he hecho eso…

—Tranquila por eso. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer la primera vez… así que fui probando y tocando donde se me ocurría… ¿Te animas?

Laura volvió a asentir. Odd se tumbó en el suelo, y la dejó hacer. Ella se levantó y se puso encima de él, quedando su sexo en contacto con el miembro de Odd. A él le gustaba la presión que sentía en ese momento. Laura empezó a recorrerle el torso desnudo con las manos.

—Puedes hacer un poco más de fuerza. Tranquila, no va a dolerme —le indicó él.

Ella obedeció. Ahora estaba mucho mejor. Laura movía sus manos libremente por el cuerpo de él. Le gustaba el tacto que tenía ese torso firme. Notaba la respiración de Odd cuando su cuerpo subía y bajaba. Sus labios le rozaron el pecho.

En un momento de inspiración, Laura empezó a mover las caderas en círculos. Ahora le tocaba a Odd gemir. Esos movimientos sobre su miembro eran increíbles. Su respiración se agitaba por momentos. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? Miró a Laura, se le había dibujado una sonrisa traviesa.

—Laura… me vas a hacer perder el control… —le dijo.

Por toda respuesta, ella aumentó el ritmo. Ahora tenía el poder. Si le estaba gustando, era buena señal. Y ella misma sentía mucho placer. Bendito acuerdo. Y qué suerte había tenido Samantha encontrando a alguien como Odd.

—¿Por qué no pruebas a tumbarte? —le sugirió Odd—. Ponte de espaldas a mí y échate…

Laura hizo caso. Se tumbó encima de Odd, quedando su rostro al lado del miembro de Odd. El rubio tenía una perspectiva perfecta del sexo de la chica. Ella se adelantó. Cerró su mano alrededor de su eje, y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Odd suspiró. Esa lentitud era una deliciosa tortura. Laura también le acarició los testículos. Qué habilidad innata tenía. Parecía como si tuviera miedo de romperlos si tocara demasiado fuerte.

El rubio empleó sus dedos para acariciar el sexo de Laura por el lado de fuera, antes de introducirle dos de ellos. El cuerpo de Laura se contrajo. Su sensibilidad aún era latente. Los deslizó hacia dentro y fuera repetidamente. Le separó los labios inferiores con los dedos, y posó su lengua entre ellos.

—¡AH! —gritó Laura. Diox, qué bueno era aquello. El placer se había multiplicado por mil—. ¡ODD!

—Relájate… —le dijo él—. Disfrútalo y relájate —añadió antes de continuar.

Con cierta dificultad, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba muy fuertemente a lo que Odd le estaba haciendo, contempló nuevamente el miembro del rubio, y sin pensarlo, se lo llevó a la boca. Empezó a felarle despacio.

Era muy extraño hacer aquello. El miembro de Odd estaba muy rígido. Jugó con su lengua y el eje del rubio, y apretó ligeramente con sus dientes.

—Mmmm… —suspiró Odd.

Ambos jóvenes aceleraban el ritmo de sus lenguas.

—Odd… voy a volver a… terminar… —le dijo, haciendo una pausa momentánea.

—Yo… también… voy a correrme… —respondió él.

Laura dudó en ese momento. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Al darse cuenta de que Odd no se detuve, hizo lo mismo. Continuó felándole y unos momentos después, sintió el disparo de Odd en su boca. Le costó cierto esfuerzo continuar, y más cuando su propio cuerpo reaccionó con su propio orgasmo. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta unos momentos después.

Laura recorrió por última vez el miembro de Odd con la lengua antes de quitarse de encima suya.

—In-increíble, Laura… —le dijo Odd—. No me esperaba que fueras a…. bueno, pensé que te detendrías antes…

—Tú no te paraste… era lo mínimo, ¿no? —respondió ella.

El rubio sonrió, y se movió hasta ponerse a su lado. La rodeó con su brazo, y ella le dirigió la mano hasta sus pechos. Se sentía muy bien.

—Me alegra que me hayas dicho esto, Odd. Gracias a ti, mis demonios han desaparecido…

—No tiene importancia. Y bueno, tenemos el acuerdo, así que si te apetece repetir, repite… y te recuerdo que tienes también a Jeremy, William y Ulrich para elegir.

—Cierto —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Cómo sería cada uno de ellos?

—Pero te aviso que después de mi, ninguno de ellos te parecerá estar a la altura —añadió Odd, bromeando.

* * *

_Fue otro relato de una pareja, pero creo que los capítulos salen lo suficientemente largos, ¿no?_

_Sigo pidiéndoos que me deis ideas para los siguientes fics. De momento tengo otra pareja sugerida, pero me faltan más xD Así que manifestáos sin miedo y pedid. Si alguien va a decir "orgía/orgy", la tengo reservada para más adelante._

_Respondiendo a los reviews:_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** Me pensé mucho cuál iba a ser la reacción de Yumi en esa situación. Pero Sam es muy lanzada y la veo capaz de convencer a cualquiera :P Sí, se me olvidó la frasecita. ¡Qué mal!_

_**Moon-9215:** Exacto, las ventajas de la regla de oro. Quién pudiera, ¿verdad? :P Me alegra que te gustara._

_**A.L.L.Y:** Me alegro. No terminé de entender tu idea con Jeremy y Aelita, y Emily y William ^^! Y lo de los chicos... yo creo que sí están lo bastante locos :P Y si pedís yaoi, tendré que poner yaoi. Este fic es "a gusto del lector"._

_Bueno, empezaré a trabajar en otro capítulo, y espero tenerlo listo para el domingo que viene. Creo que una publicación semanal estará bien. Nos leemos por FF. Lemon rules! ;)_


	4. Sábado por la tarde I

**Capítulo 4: Sábado por la tarde I**

—Ains, Jeremy, qué locura —suspiró Aelita.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de Jeremy. Ya era sábado. Todo el grupo se había enterado ya de lo que Sam, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y Laura habían hecho.

—Cuando me enteré de que Yumi había pillado a Sam y a Ulrich pensé que igual le daba por matarlos —comentó Jeremy—. Nunca ha llevado muy bien el tema de los celos.

—Por culpa de la misma que a ti te hace desviar la mirada, ¿no? —le preguntó ella maliciosa.

Jeremy cerró los ojos. Sí, era así, y nunca le había gustado admitir que Sissi le excitaba. Menos aún delante de su novia. Pero Aelita nunca se lo había reprochado. Prefería que fuera sincero con ella.

—Jeremy, hablamos de esto la noche anterior a que firmáramos nuestro particular acuerdo. Y es sábado por la tarde. Podrías acercarte a su habitación.

—¡Aelita, no! ¡No puedo…!

—¿Para qué firmaste entonces? —le preguntó, mirándole muy seria.

Él tragó saliva. Maldita sea. Tenía razón.

—Ven conmigo. Podemos…

—No, Jeremy… ve tú sólo, y disfrútala.

—En tal caso —respondió él— no voy a ser el único que se mueva hoy. Ve a ver a Odd, a Ulrich o a William, y haz lo mismo que voy a hacer yo. Por favor… —dijo en tono casi de súplica—. Me quedaría más tranquilo…

La pelirrosa miró a su novio y asintió. Se besaron antes de salir de allí. Aelita se dirigió al dormitorio de William, y Jeremy se encaminó a la habitación de Sissi. La verdad, estaba nervioso, y no estaba muy convencido. Sí, el acuerdo les consentía mantener relaciones sexuales entre ellos, pero también se había contemplado que alguien podría negarse, dando igual cuál fuera su razón.

Llegó al cuarto de Sissi sin darse cuenta. Llamó a la puerta. "Adelante", sonó una voz desde dentro.

Jeremy entró. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sissi estaba reunida con otro estudiante. Si no recordaba mal, era del curso de William y Yumi, aunque en ese momento no recordaba su nombre.

—Hola, Jeremy. ¿Querías algo? —preguntó la chica.

—No, nada… te pillo ocupada… quería que "firmaras" una cosa, tengo los papeles en mi habitación —le respondió, esperando que Sissi entendiera que al decir "firmar" estaba haciendo alusión al acuerdo.

—¡Ah, ya, aquello! —respondió ella, asintiendo—. Pues hoy no. Mi padre me ha castigado, tras esta clase particular no podré salir de mi habitación hasta mañana.

Jeremy procuró disimular la cara de fastidio al escuchar la respuesta de Sissi. Sin embargo, debía controlarse, y más si había alguien ajeno al acuerdo cerca.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Cuando puedas me envías un mensaje... si quieres.

—Lo haré. ¡Adiós!

Jeremy salió de allí y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso de Ulrich. Estaba convencido de que Sissi le había rechazado porque ella sólo quería acostarse con el alemán. Cuando estuvo de regreso en su habitación, no pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta. Era una alumna del curso anterior al suyo.

—¿Jeremy Belpois? —preguntó.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me han pedido que te de esta nota.

El papel estaba cerrado con un improvisado matasellos, de forma que la chica no pudo haberlo leído.

—¿Quién lo manda?

En lugar de responder, se fue. Jeremy abrió la nota. "Cobertizo. 20 minutos." Parecía que le estaban citando, ¿no? Pero, ¿quién? Bueno, la mejor forma de averiguarlo sería acudiendo al lugar. A la hora indicada, fue para allá.

Fuera del cobertizo no había nadie. La puerta debía estar cerrada. No obstante, hizo ademán de abrirla y lo logró. Entró dentro y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Hola?

—Buenas noches, Einstein —respondió una voz.

Miró hacia el sitio donde había escuchado la voz. Estaba Sissi, vestida con una sugerente camiseta y unos pantalones muy ajustados. Se acercó a él con paso sensual.

—¡Sissi! Pero… yo creía… bueno…

Ella le abrazó antes de responder. Le dio un beso.

—Lo siento… tuve que rechazar porque estaba ese Mike en mi habitación, y si hubiera aceptado, él hubiera informado a mi padre de que me iba a saltar el castigo. Y como también me han castigado sin móvil, pedí a la estudiante del dormitorio de al lado que te llevara mi nota.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas…?

—¡Claro que acepto!

—Genial… —suspiró aliviado Jeremy—, pensé que tú… sólo querrías con Ulrich.

—A Ulrich es al que tengo más ganas… pero eso no quiere decir que no me apetezca probar al menos una vez con los demás… y siempre que veo a Aelita está sonriendo… quiero comprobar si es porque cumples bien con ella —añadió Sissi en tono provocativo.

Jeremy no se creía la suerte que tenía. Y mirando alrededor, comprobó por qué Sissi había elegido el cobertizo. Lo habían ordenado recientemente, y…

—¿Eso de ahí es una cama? —le preguntó el rubio al ver que había algo tras un armario.

—Sí —dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano. Se movieron hacia allí—. Esta semana ordenaron esto… y pensando en el acuerdo, le pedí a mi padre que lo pusiera.

Jeremy abrió los ojos sorprendido. Así que ella ya había previsto dónde podía… Mejor. En un segundo, se vio tumbado bocarriba en la cama, y Sissi bocarriba encima de él. Surgió un pasional beso.

—Sissi…

Ella ya no escuchaba. Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó el sostén. El rubio quedó hipnotizado con sus pechos. Sissi le agarró las manos y se las llevó a los pechos. Él empezó a masajearlos, mientras la chica se entretenía abriéndole la camisa.

Apartó sus manos cuando ella empezó a besarle por el cuello y los hombros. Sin embargo no iba a estarse quieto. Tanteó con sus dedos hasta encontrar el cierre de su falda, y se deshizo de él. Tiró hacia abajo para quitarle la prenda, e hizo lo mismo con el tanga de la chica. Empezó a acariciarla, desde la nuca, pasando por la espalda, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Se entretuvo un rato masajeando esa zona.

Sissi se movió, y le quitó el pantalón. Ya había bulto bajo el bóxer de Jeremy. Bajó su cabeza, pilló la tela de la prenda con los dientes y tiró muy despacio hacia abajo. Contempló su erección.

—Vaya… sí, creo que la sonrisa de Aelita tiene algo que ver con esto…

—No me digas esas cosas… —murmuró Jeremy.

Ella empezó a acariciar su erección despacio. Luego, envolvió su miembro con ambas manos, y empezó una lenta e intensa masturbación. Jeremy relajó su cuerpo, disfrutando aquello. La chica sabía lo que hacía. Le soltó momentáneamente su miembro, pero fue sólo para sustituir sus manos con sus pechos. El rubio suspiró. Qué maravilla.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Sissi empezó a lamerle el miembro. Lentamente se lo introdujo en la boca. Era muy buena.

—Sissi… voy a… terminar…

Sin responder, ella se acomodó y continuó felándole. Unos momentos después, notó los fluidos del rubio en su boca. Tragó antes de detenerse. Increíble, más de lo que esperaba.

—Buena descarga… —le comentó. Se limpió con el puño la comisura de la boca.

Se sentó en la cama, esperando a que Jeremy se recuperase. Este se incorporó.

—Has estado genial… —le dijo—. Pero a mi… no me gusta que me hagan favores… y no devolverlos… así que túmbate…

Sissi obedeció en el acto. Se tumbó y separó sus piernas. Jeremy se llevó dos dedos a la boca, los lamió, y los usó para acariciar el sexo de Sissi. Se entretuvo mientras tanto lamiéndole los pechos. Ella le puso las manos en la nuca, animándole a continuar. No sabría decir dónde tenía más experiencia, con la lengua o con los dedos.

"Tenía yo razón con la sonrisa de Aelita" pensó mientras la lengua de Jeremy jugaba con sus pezones. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Jeremy empleó también los dientes. Placentero dolor.

—Eso por haberme hecho pensar que no te apetecía esto —le susurró.

—Voy a tener que ser aún más mala entonces para la próxima vez —dijo ella en tono inocente.

"Traviesa" pensó Jeremy, antes de deslizar un dedo dentro del sexo de la chica, que gimió más fuerte. Empezó a jadear cada vez que el dedo de Jeremy se deslizaba dentro de ella, y aumentó el volumen cuando Jeremy introdujo un segundo, y un tercer dedo.

Detuvo sus dedos, y bajó su cabeza. Introdujo la lengua directamente en el sexo de Sissi. El gemido de la chica se prolongó varios segundos, pero Jeremy había metido y sacado su lengua varias veces antes de que terminara. Maldición, era demasiado bueno. Cuando apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Jeremy, esta empezó a acariciarle las caderas.

—Jeremy… vas a hacer que termine…

Como había hecho ella, se limitó a continuar lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la chica estalló en su orgasmo. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Continuó empleando su lengua en el sexo de Sissi, que no había más que retorcerse de placer por la prolongación de su orgasmo.

—Jeremy… por favor…

Este se detuvo, y la miró con una sonrisa de perversión.

—¿Muy agotada? —le preguntó.

—No lo suficiente… —jadeó ella—. Te quiero dentro de mí… ahora mismo…

La contempló sorprendido. ¿No necesitaba recuperarse?

—Por favor, Jeremy… hazlo ya… penétrame…

Jeremy no pudo sino obedecer. Deslizó lentamente su erecto miembro dentro de la chica. Ella volvió a gemir, y se abrazó a él.

—Sissi… estás agotada…

—Aún tengo fuerzas… y ese orgasmo me ha dado ganas de más… continúa…

Su voz sonaba suplicante. Jeremy empezó a entrar y salir de ella con suavidad. No quería dañarla. Sin embargo, parecía que Sissi había perdido el control. No se molestaba ya en disimular el volumen de su voz. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por el placer.

La verdad, la voz de Sissi era muy excitante. Y la misma Sissi… tener sexo con ella… le estaba volviendo loco. Cuando Sissi dejó de aferrarse a él con las manos, pudo incorporarse, y apoyándose en sus manos, logró acelerar el ritmo.

—Quiero… —empezó a decir Sissi, que parecía al borde del agotamiento, y de un segundo orgasmo— quiero que… te corras dentro de mí… por favor… necesito sentirlo…

Jeremy asintió. Iba a concedérselo. Volvió a besarla, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus acometidas. Sissi empleó las fuerzas que le quedaban en cerrar sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Jeremy.

"Jeremy… si no terminas pronto me voy a romper" pensaba Sissi. No sabía si ella tenía poco aguante, o el rubio demasiado.

Jeremy finalmente ahogó un grito, y se corrió dentro de Sissi. Ésta sintió los fluidos de Jeremy en su interior, los cuales detonaron su segundo orgasmo.

El rubio deslizó su miembro fuera de ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella se situó entre las piernas de Jeremy, y apoyó la cabeza en una de ellas. Estaba realmente agotada. Nunca lo hubiera pensado del chico.

—Pues sí… Aelita es muy afortunada de tenerte… —le susurró.

—No exageres —le respondió él, poniéndose rojo.

—No exagero… eres una máquina del sexo… de hecho, aun no parece que hayas terminado del todo… —comentó señalando el miembro de Jeremy, que aún estaba a media erección.

—Sí, bueno… es que la parte interior de la pierna la tengo algo sensible, y como tienes ahí la cabezaaaaah… —su frase terminó con un gemido de placer cuando Sissi volvió a masturbarle—. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Jugar un poco… no veo justo que yo sea la única que termine agotada… —le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente—. Y tranquilo… que este orgasmo… ya me lo devolverás —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Jeremy se resignó, y dejó libertad a Sissi para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

—Me alegra que te pasaras por mi habitación… de no ser por ti, creo que no hubiera tenido plan hoy.

—¿Y tu castigo? —le preguntó mientras iba calentándose con la mano de Sissi masturbándole.

—Si mi padre me pilla, ya me inventaré algo… además, ha merecido mucho la pena arriesgarse —le dijo—. La verdad… hacía casi un mes que no… que no… bueno, que no me acostaba con alguien.

—¿En s-serio? —le preguntó—. Antes incluso de que firmáramos el acuerdo… ¿Y cómo es eso posible, si tienes a medio Kadic detrás de ti?

—En parte acepté a firmar por eso… y que tenga a la mitad de los chicos detrás de mi… —empezó a decir mientras se incorporaba— no significa que vaya a acostarme con cualquiera, ¿no? —terminó mientras se situaba detrás de Jeremy. Se apoyó en la espalda de Jeremy y continuó masturbándole.

—Ob-obviamente… no te quería ofender…

—Si me ofendiera, ahora mismo podría haberte hecho daño —respondió, mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo—. ¿Y sueles ser tan efusivo también con Aelita? —quiso saber.

—Se-se-según el día —dijo. Cada vez estaba más caliente—. A veces nos apetece to-tomarnos nuestro tiempo… y o-otras veces pues vamos rápido…

Sissi no volvió a añadir nada hasta que logró que Jeremy se corriera. Únicamente cuando pareció que el miembro del rubio no soltaba más semen se detuvo. Ahora fue él quien tuvo que apoyarse en Sissi para recuperarse.

—Dile a Aelita que un día vamos a quedar los tres… —le dijo mientras dejaba que se recuperase—. Tengo mucha curiosidad por veros… y ver cómo podría encajar con los dos.

—Me parece bien… —respondió el rubio. Deseando que su novia lo estuviera pasando tan bien como lo había pasado él, intentó contener sus ganas de dormir. No obstante, Sissi también estaba cansada, y no tardaron mucho tiempo en cerrar los ojos y dormirse un rato.

* * *

_Bueno, este capítulo lo he escrito en tiempo récord. Una noche y una tarde. ¿Qué os parece?_

_De momento vais poniendo pocas sugerencias... de todas formas tengo unas pocas para ir trabajando, pero me estáis dando poco margen de variantes con los personajes... o esa impresión me está dando. En fin, al menos sé cuál va a ser el de la semana próxima._

_Respondiendo vuestras reviews:_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** Me alegra que te gustara. Es lo que voy intentando, dar "motivos" a la hora de escribir coitos, y diferentes explicaciones. Cada uno es un mundo. Y lo que dices de Yumi, lo anoto ;)_

_**A.L.L.Y:** Gracias. Tu idea ha sido la "generadora" de este episodio y el siguiente._

_**Lilium:** gracias por decir que me supero. Eso es lo que intento. Y me anoto tu idea, muy sugerente._

_**Moon-9215:** gracias. Me apetece profundizar un poco en el pasado y los miedos de los personajes, pero no desde el primer episodios para todos._

_**Guest:** no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y me anoto tu idea._

_Pues ya sabéis, sigo esperando ideas. Voy a ir pensando un par de capítulos especiales. Uno de ellos os lo entregaré en Halloween. Y el domingo que viene, nuevo episodio._

_Me despido hasta entonces. Lemon rules!_


	5. Sábado por la tarde II

**Capítulo 5: Sábado por la tarde II**

—Espero pillarle en buen momento… —pensó Aelita.

Se había dado prisa en llegar al dormitorio de William. No podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa. Jeremy había sido el primero y único con el que había llegado a la cama… y ahora… ¿Llamar a la puerta? No, mejor entrar sin llamar. Quería comprobar qué estaba haciendo.

Agarró el poco, abrió y entró dentro. Cerró tras ella y escuchó un grito.

—¡¿Pero qué dem…?! ¡Ah, qué susto, eras tú, Aelita…!

Era William quien ahora sonaba aliviado. Y Aelita entendió por qué se había pegado tal susto. Le había con Emily, ambos desnudos, William encima de la chica y masajeándole los pechos. Cualquier otro que hubiera entrado podría haber dado la voz de alarma, pero Aelita formaba parte del acuerdo.

—La gente suele llamar antes de entrar —comentó Emily, sin inmutarse.

—La gente suele hacer los masajes en la espalda, o de los pechos para abajo… vosotros en cambio ibais a por más… —respondió ella. Vaya, su plan no había salido en condiciones—. Bueno, creo que voy a dejaros…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó William—. ¿Querías algo?

Aelita se puso colorada.

—Bueno, yo… en fin, si no estuvieras ahora mismo con Emily, yo… bueno, iba a comentarte si te apetecía sexo, pero veo que ya estás servido…

—Eso no significa que tengas que irte… —interrumpió Emily—. Creo que hay suficiente William para las dos, ¿no?

Aelita miró a William, quien aceptó la propuesta de Emily. Claro que la aceptaba, tonto habría que ser para rechazar, pensó Aelita. Se quitó la camiseta, y no se le pasó por alto la mirada de admiración tanto de William como de Emily.

—¿Podríais ayudarme? —les preguntó con fingida inocencia—. No llego bien al cierre del sostén…

Como si tuviera un resorte, William saltó de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse tras Aelita, para abrir el condenado cierre. Con más calma, Emily también avanzó a Aelita, y se puso de rodillas delante de ella para deshacerse de su falda y su tanga.

—¿Sueles llevar ropa tan provocativa cuando estás con Jeremy? —le preguntó Emily, acariciando el muslo interno de Aelita con la cabeza.

—No… con el no suelo llevar nada —respondió la pelirrosa pícaramente, y levantó sus brazos para permitir a William que masajeara sus pechos. Qué bien… y qué morbo… Emily tenía los labios peligrosamente cerca de su…

Pero no, se apartó y se movió tras la cama. Aelita se preguntó qué habría ahí, y no tardó en saberlo. Hielos. Pequeños cubitos de hielo con los que sus compañeros tenían la intención de jugar. Y ahora lo harían los tres. Se sentaron en la mullida alfombra de la habitación. Era cómoda. Perfecto, por si no les daba tiempo a llegar a la cama. Y eso que no estaba muy lejos.

—Emily —dijo William con un poco habitual sensual voz—, pásame uno de los hielos.

La chica se llevó uno de los hielos a la boca, lo sostuvo con los dientes, y ambos se dieron un beso. Aelita les contempló. La verdad, observar aquello la calentaba, le resultaba excitante. Al detenerse, William se aproximó a Aelita, sosteniendo ahora él el hielo.

Se besaron. Oh, maravilloso, pensó la pelirrosa. El juego de las lenguas incluyendo el pequeño trozo de hielo era extremadamente placentero. William era buen besador, aunque para Aelita no superaba a su Jeremy.

El hielo era demasiado diminuto cuando se separaron, así que Aelita alargó la mano, se colocó uno de los cubitos en la boca, y se aproximó a Emily. Ambas se fundieron en un beso. La pelirrosa se sorprendió de que el hielo no se hubiera derretido en ese momento, y ella también. Su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor por el beso de Emily, quien acarició la mejilla de Aelita con una mano y su espalda con la otra. Cuando se separaron, Aelita tuvo que contenerse por no mostrar molestia ante el fin del beso.

Cuando se giró por evitar su mirada, contempló a William. Su miembro ya estaba erecto, y parecía listo para dar caña. Sin embargo, aún les quedaba juego. Emily le extendió un cubito a Aelita, se puso frente a William, y apretó el hielo hasta que se derritió un poco. William dejó escapar un suspiro. Emily empezó a acariciarle el torso.

La pelirrosa se puso tras el escocés, e hizo lo mismo que su compañera. Era curioso cómo algo tan frío les estaba ayudando a calentarse. Las manos libre de Emily se topó con la mano libre de Aelita, se entrelazaron, y se movieron juntas por el cuerpo del chico, quien se "resignaba" a no moverse.

Aelita pensó que ahora deberían hacer lo propio con Emily, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando la chica se puso tras ella. William giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar cara a cara con Aelita, y puso el hielo encima de su pezón. Aelita gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Emily l recibió con otro beso, y Aelita volvió a creer fundirse.

William empezó a mover el hielo por el cuerpo de Aelita, quien empezó a retorcerse un poco. Emily la rodeó con sus brazos intentando relajarla. Pero claro, no sabía lo que había en la mente de la pelirrosa en ese momento.

El escocés se movió entonces, se situó tras Emily y se puso a masajear su espalda, ayudado de un hielo. Aelita se giró y contempló el cuerpo de su compañera. Ahora debía tocarla, pero… ¿qué debía hacer? Alargó la mano y sostuvo un hielo.

—Aelita… ¿a qué esperas? —le dijo Emily con una voz sensual.

Empezó a pasar lentamente el hielo por el cuello de Emily, quien sonrió dando su aprobación. El hielo se derretía según iba pasando por el cuerpo de la chica. Aelita contempló el sexo de Emily, y se le ocurrió una locura. Se llevó el hielo a la boca, lo lamió varias veces, se lo sacó y lamió la entrada de Emily.

La voz de Emily al gritar de placer era excitante. La verdad, no estaba tan mal aquello. Entonces se alarmó. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Emily parecía atraerla de manera hipnótica.

—Dios… qué buena eres… —gimió Emily.

Aelita se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada. ¿Habría puesto demasiada pasión? Pero Emily no dijo nada, se apoyó en sus manos un momento. William parecía aún más tenso que antes. No en vano tenía una carpeta llena de videos lésbicos.

Miró su erección. Algo aliviada al comprobar que le resultaba aún provocador, fue hacia él y le lamió el miembro varias veces antes de introducírselo en la boca. Jugó empelando su lengua, como solía hacer con Jeremy.

—Espera… túmbate mejor —le dijo William.

Obediente, se tumbó sobre la alfombra. William pasó una pierna por encima suya, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, y acercó su miembro a Aelita. Esta le aproximó más, poniendo sus manos en los glúteos de William, le atrajo y continuó con la felación.

Sintió algo acariciándole el pecho. Era Emily, que deslizaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. En cierto momento sacó la lengua, y lamió a Aelita desde los pechos, bajando por su vientre, hasta llegar a su sexo, introduciendo la lengua. La pelirrosa notó flaquear su cuerpo sentía la lengua de Emily entrar y salir de su entrada.

William gruñó levemente. Aelita supuso que el escocés iba a correrse. El orgasmo de la pelirrosa también iba a caer. Emily estaba haciéndole maravillas. Sus piernas se revolvieron antes de culminar, y un par de minutos después, sintió el disparo de William en su boca.

Ella se apartó, y William se abalanzó a por Emily. La hizo tumbarse bocarriba, y deslizó dos dedos en su entrada mientras su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Cuando dejó de jadear, introdujo su lengua junto los dedos en el sexo de Emily, quien gimoteaba y se revolvía de placer.

William continuó hasta que Emily se agarró a su pelo y suspiró profundamente. Se detuvo y se sentó, mientras dejaba que Emily se recobrase. Miró a Aelita. Ella se había distraído momentáneamente, pensando si Jeremy ya tendría a Sissi cabalgando sobre él. Volvió a la realidad, y contempló el derrotado cuerpo de Emily, preguntándose qué le había pasado. ¿Por qué había obtenido tanto placer con ella?

Una vez estuvo recuperada, Emily se puso en pie, y fue a por una bolsa que había tras la cama.

—Lo guardáis todo ahí, ¿eh? —dijo Aelita—. ¿Y qué tie…?

Se calló al ver lo que Emily había sacado de la bolsa. Un arnés que con dos miembros de látex, uno a cada extremo. Lentamente se introdujo uno de ellos en su sexo, y cerró el arnés. El otro miembro de latex estaba preparado para meterse en alguien… y Aelita suponía en quién.

—¡Emily! —gimió escandalizada—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú con… "eso"?

—Se lo pedí prestado a Sam —dijo la chica, quitándole importancia—. Junto con otros varios juguetes, cuando firmamos el acuerdo. Iba a usar algo distinto con William… pero en vista de esto, creo que podemos disfrutarlo más…

—No es mala idea —opinó William—. Desde luego es una bendición ser amigos de alguien como Sam.

—Pero… pero… pero… —dijo Aelita—. Ese tipo de juguetes… no me inspiran mucha confianza —terminó casi en un murmuro.

—Sam es una buena maestra —comentó Emily—. Le pedí consejos sobre cómo poder ser más natural en la cama, y sobre el uso de esto… —dijo pasando distraídamente el dedo por la prótesis de látex—. Te aseguro que no va a dolerte.

William era más de moverse. Se puso tras la pelirrosa y empezó a masajearle los hombros.

—A lo mejor tiene miedo de que le guste —comentó en broma. Aelita sonrió ante la broma, aunque en realidad sabía que William tenía razón.

William empezó a besarla la espalda. Emily se sentó frente a ella y empezó a acariciarle las piernas.

—¿Sabes que eres preciosa? —comentó Emily. Aelita apartó la mirada. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas?

—Desde luego, Jeremy es un tipo con suerte… —afirmó William, quien acariciaba el vientre de Aelita. Y ahora eso. No le desagradaban sus palabras, incluso le gustaban, pero…

Emily se tumbó bocarriba, y la invitó a subirse. Aelita gateó hasta ella y pasó una pierna por encima de la chica. William se puso en pie y colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza de Emily. La pelirrosa tragó saliva, agarró con cierto miedo la prótesis de látex, la dirigió a su sexo, y se la introdujo.

Increíble. No notaba diferencia entre una verdadera… No pudo ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, ya que Emily la sostuvo por la cintura, y deslizó varias veces la pieza de látex dentro y fuera de Aelita, quien involuntariamente apoyó sus manos sobre los pechos de Emily.

Cuando Emily se detuvo un momento, Aelita se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella. La morena empezó a acariciar las nalgas de Aelita, antes de separarlas. La pelirrosa sabía por qué. Aguardó impaciente hasta que notó el miembro de William deslizándose en su trasero.

Realmente brutal. Emily y William se movían en perfecta sincronización, y Aelita estaba recibiendo un placer que no se hubiera podido imaginar. Los gemidos de Emily, que sin duda también estaba disfrutando con el otro extremo del arnés, eran muy provocadores.

Sentía tras ella a William. Éste suspiraba y exhalaba su aliento en la nuca de la pelirrosa, encendiéndola aún más. El escocés se movía de una forma que lograba darle placer sin hacerla daño, y entraba y salía de ella limpiamente.

Aelita también gemía, pero fue William al primero en correrse. Emily aceleró el ritmo y llegó al orgasmo a la vez que Aelita. Ésta se apartó temblando aún de placer, y jadeando, pasaron varios minutos sin decirse nada mientras se reponían.

Se les había hecho tarde. Se vistieron, y Emily guardó el "juguete" en la bolsa tras haberlo limpiado. Ambas se despidieron con un beso de William, y se fueron de allí, camino a su planta. Llegaron primero al cuarto de Aelita, quien abrió la puerta y entraron. Mejor despedirse sin miradas indiscretas.

—Ha sido un placer… —dijo Emily, y se besaron. Aelita posó una mano en la nuca de Emily, y la otra en su trasero. Hizo ventosa antes de separarse—. Sí que eres efusiva —añadió, y sonrió antes de irse.

Tras unos segundos, Aelita cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo, y corrió a por su teléfono. Marcó el teléfono de su mejor amiga, y rezó porque respondiera.

—Aelita, buenas noches. ¿Qué tal? —dijo la voz de Yumi al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien… mal… no lo sé…

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Yumi, preocupada.

—Pues verás… —Aelita suspiró y tomó aire antes de continuar— acabo de… el acuerdo… William… arnés… Emily…

—Aelita, relájate, y explícate mejor.

—Acabo de tener sexo con William y Emily, y ha sido bueno, muy bueno. Pero el problema es que me ha gustado yo creo que demasiado.

—¡Te gusta William!

—¡No! —la interrumpió Aelita—. ¡No es William, es Emily!

—¿Emily? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Que me ha gustado más lo que he hecho con ella que lo que he hecho con William… —le dijo temblorosa.

— Aelita… ¿me estás queriendo decir…?

—¡No sé ni lo que quiero decir!... ¡Tengo dudas! —se exasperó.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por nada. A algunos les gustan las nuevas experiencias... —respondió Yumi en tono conciliador.

—Pero es que he sentido como si volviera a nacer... algo totalmente diferente... y el cuerpo de Emily...

—¿Acaso piensas que es algo malo?

—No sé si es malo o no… pero es que está Jeremy… pero Emily me ha vuelto alguien distinta… no se… —murmuró la pelirrosa.

—Aelita, tranquila —dijo Yumi en tono serio—. En caso de que... te gusten las mujeres, no es algo malo. Es una opción sexual como cualquier otra

—¿Y cómo le explico eso a Jeremy? ¡Yo le quiero! ¡Y encima fue idea mía que aceptáramos el acuerdo!

—Jeremy debe entenderte y respetar tus decisiones, y claro que le quieres. ¿No contemplas la posibilidad de que igual eres… bisexual?

—Es algo probable... pero es que con William no he sentido ni la mitad que con Emily… y además, cuando la he besado, me ha molestado que parásemos… —Aelita parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

—Escúchame: el hecho de que no te haya gustado con William no quiere decir nada. No tiene porque gustarnos todo el mundo —Yumi hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no haces una cosa? Continúa el acuerdo, prueba de nuevo con un hombre y una mujer. Puede que eso despeje tus dudas.

—Creo… creo que tienes razón —dijo la pelirrosa más calmada—. Intentaré hacerlo. Pero antes, voy a descansar.

—Haces bien. Y me parece muy fuerte que te sientas atraída por Emily antes que por mí, que soy tu mejor amiga —bromeó la japonesa.

Aelita rió y obvió ese comentario.

—Gracias por escucharme… siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor.

—No me las des. Qué descanses —dijo la japonesa.

—Igualmente.

Aelita se tumbó en la cama. Yumi tenía razón. No obstante, las dudas aún asaltaban su mente. Debería repetir si quería aclarar su mente. Y debería hacerlo antes de que Jeremy lo supiera.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya dije que quería profundizar en lo referente a los personajes y el sexo, no dejarlo en simples "polvos" sueltos._

_Sigo teniendo pocas sugerencias en el tintero XD El próximo relato va a ser por sugerencia de una amiga, ya que me ha dado más opciones para desarrollar relatos. Antes de que se me olvide, un saludo a los lectores que no dejan review pero aún así han dado a "Follow" a este fanfic. Como siempre, antes de cerrar, os respondo:_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** ¿Quién iba a decirlo, eh? Y efectivamente, así fue en este, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que os siga sorprendiendo ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** Ya lo has visto cómo se desenvuelve. Inesperado, ¿verdad?_

_**A.L.L.Y:** Pues sí, eso intento cuando me voy trabajando las historias que va a tener cada uno bajo el sexo. Espero que la escuela no te fatigue lo suficiente como para que dejes de leerme :P Ánimo con las ecuaciones._

_Pues ya sabéis. El domingo próximo, nuevo capítulo. Y voy a ir preparando un especial para Halloween, que será bastante más largo que los anteriores. Mientras tanto, sigo esperando sugerencias. Lemon rules!_


	6. Acampada escolar

**Capítulo 6: Acampada escolar**

—Espero que sepáis comportaros en la acampada —advirtió la señora Hertz a los alumnos, a bordo del autobús.

Iban a acampar en un bosque para unas clases de biología y ciencias al aire libre. Jeremy había sido asignado con Odd, y éste segundo estaba más entusiasmado con la idea que "Einstein".

—¡Vamos, no te deprimas! ¡Sabes que soy el alma allá donde voy! —le dijo Odd.

—Eso es justo lo que me deprime. ¿Por qué ha tenido que tocarme contigo?

—Porque han prohibido que chicos y chicas duerman en la misma tienda. Pero tranquilo, voy a ser un buen sustituto de Aelita.

Jeremy levantó una ceja. Qué loco estaba su amigo. Sus ideas de "diversión" nunca habían coincidido. Pero claro, mejor alguien conocido a que le hubiera tocado con Nicholas, por ejemplo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, echaron la tienda al aire. Era una bendición las que se montaban solas, ahorraban tiempo. Entraron a dejar ya extendidos los sacos de dormir, y cuando salieron, Odd le dio un azote discreto a su compañero.

Jeremy decidió ignorarlo, aunque estaba un poco escamado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Odd? Igual era cierto que se drogaba, porque el exceso de… ¿cariño? de ese día no era normal. Fueron moviéndose por el bosque con el grupo, algo de agradecer ya que Odd se estuvo quieto durante esas horas, y pudo estar con Aelita. Algo le pasaba a la chica, pero ella simplemente dijo "nada… agotamiento", y prefirió no insistir.

Después de la cena y la fogata, la señora Hertz les envió a las tiendas. Suspiró y se dirigió a la suya con Odd.

—Espero que no te importe que duerma en bóxer —le comentó Odd, y sin esperar respuesta, se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón.

—¿Te has guardado algo en el calzoncillo o estás demasiado contento porque dormimos juntos? —bromeó Jeremy cuando tuvo a Odd de frente.

—Estoy contento porque dormimos juntos —respondió Odd, quitándole importancia.

Jeremy optó por taparse con el saco e intentar dormir. Pero Odd no le dejaba. Se removía todo el rato dentro del saco, como si estuviera inquieto. Jeremy se dio la vuelta y le fulminó con una mirada en plan: "te estoy observando, estate quieto". Pero en lugar de estarse quieto, Odd le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Buenas noches —le dijo.

Jeremy se dio la vuelta en el saco antes de responder.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Has bebido lavavajillas? —le preguntó.

—No es eso —dijo Odd. Jeremy notó que se acercaba a él—. Simplemente te recuerdo… —abrió la cremallera del saco de Jeremy— que tenemos un acuerdo firmado —rodeó a Jeremy con un brazo—. No sé si me entiendes…

—¡Estás loco si crees que...! —ahogó su voz cuando la mano de Odd empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

—El acuerdo decía que podíamos tener sexo con cualquiera del grupo. Eso implica TODOS, no sólo chicos con chicas…

—¡Ni hablar! —susurró Jeremy.

—Bueno, de acuerdo… no voy a obligarte —dijo Odd. Parecía habérselo tomado bien—. Simplemente tenía curiosidad… pero ya encontraré la forma de satisfacerla. Que descanses —le dijo. Apartó su brazo y se envolvió en su saco.

Jeremy maldijo en su pensamiento. La mano de Odd en su miembro le había provocado una erección, y ahora no iba a poder bajarla. ¡Vaya ideas tenía también! Bueno, lo mejor sería procurar descansar, al día siguiente por la mañana volverían.

Se revolvió en sus sueños. Tuvo un caliente sueño con Aelita y Sissi. Las dos se estaban besando y le invitaban a unirse. Corrió hacia ellas. Pero una sensación de calor le hizo despertar. Había algo dentro de su saco.

Lo abrió y se topó con que estaba sin calzoncillo. Odd estaba desnudo, practicándole una felación con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jeremy estaba despierto, detuvo su boca, y continuó masturbándole.

—Me preguntaba cuánto ibas a tardar en despertarte.

—¡Qué hac…! —bajó la voz. Miró el reloj. Era tardísimo—. ¡Qué haces! —susurró—. ¡Te dije que no! ¿Por qué?

—Tenía hambre, y no había mucho que comer por aquí —bromeó Odd sin inmutarse.

—¡Déjate de bromas y estate quie…!

Fue interrumpido por Odd, que había empezado a felarle nuevamente. Le acarició las piernas con cuidado, y se introdujo el miembro de Jeremy por completo. Jugó con su lengua, se echó hacia atrás, y repitió el proceso varias veces antes de sacarse por completo el miembro del chico.

—Ten ahora el valor de decirme que quieres que pare.

Maldición, claro que no quería. Odd era bueno. ¿Y se supone que era su primera vez con otro hombre? Odd sonrió, y volvió a engullir el miembro de Jeremy a buen ritmo. Éste intentó relajarse.

No estaba mal del todo aquello, incluso era placentero. Oh… demasiado placentero. Su orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su compañero felándole? Abrió la boca para avisarle, pero no logró emitir sonido alguno, y estalló en la boca de Odd.

Éste cerró los ojos al notar los fluidos de Jeremy. Era un sabor extraño y bastante intenso. Tragó lo que pudo, y se sacó el miembro de Jeremy de la boca.

—Deberías aprovechar más el acuerdo… estarías más vacío… —le comentó a modo de riña.

—Lo… lo siento… intenté hablar pero…

—Te dejé mudo, ¿eh? Si es que uno es bueno en todo lo que hace —dijo, permitiendo que se le subiera el ego.

Jeremy retomó el aire. Jo, si que era bueno. Se había notado la falta de experiencia, pero eso lo había hecho aún más excitante. Miró a Odd, quien se hallaba distraído masturbándose. Merecía que le devolviera el favor. Se quitó la camiseta.

—Odd… —su interlocutor le miró—. Creo que… te debo una…

—¿Seguro que vas a hacerlo? —le preguntó Odd—. No quiero obligarte, yo lo mío lo he hecho por curiosidad propia.

—Bueno, es una experiencia, ¿no?

Odd asintió. Separó las piernas y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos. Jeremy gateó a él, algo casi necesario en esa tienda de campaña. Se tumbó y contempló el miembro de Odd, con cierto miedo. Pero se relajó. No era más que un pene. No iba a atacarle, no iba a morderle.

Alargó su mano y empezó a acariciarlo. Deslizó sus dedos arriba y abajo del miembro, y también sus testículos. Cerró su mano alrededor, y empezó a masturbarlo tal como hacía con sí mismo, muy despacio al principio. Odd suspiró, dándole a entender que le estaba gustando.

Tembloroso, sacó su lengua, y lamió la punta del miembro de Odd. Mmmm… era un extraño sabor, no sabría describirlo. No podía decir que le gustara, pero siempre se había imaginado que sería bastante peor.

Despacio se lo introdujo en la boca, y presionó con los labios. Lo rozó con los dientes mientras se deslizaba. Lo hizo varias veces, y poco a poco, fue acelerando el ritmo inconscientemente. Los jadeos de Odd se intensificaban y prolongaban al tiempo que Jeremy le felaba más rápidamente.

—Jeremy… voy a correrme —susurró—. Haz… lo que veas…

Jeremy estuvo tentado de detenerse y hacer que se corriera sólo con la mano. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Él había terminado sin avisarle. Y ya que estaba experimentando, que fuera hasta el final. Aceleró un poco más y recibió en su boca los fluidos de Odd. Tragó un par de veces, y se lo sacó antes de atragantarse.

—Muy… muy bien… —le dijo—. No esperaba que…

—Era lo justo —le cortó Jeremy—. Bueno… ha sido una experiencia muy… intensa. Deberíamos dormir ya…

—¿Tan pronto? Aún queda algo…

Jeremy le miró sin entender. Odd gateó y quedó a cuatro patas delante de él. Jeremy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—No he llegado hasta aquí para parar ahora —murmuró Odd—. ¿No quieres probar… qué tal se siente… en otro sitio?

Jeremy se situó tras Odd, quien separó las piernas. Notó que por primera vez, el que temblaba era Odd. Claro, estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que alguien… Jeremy recordó cómo había sido la primera vez con Aelita, y decidió hacer lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda de Odd, despacio. Poco a poco fue relajándole. Le besó la nuca y fue bajando hasta sus nalgas. Las frotó despacio pero con firmeza. Odd sintió un escalofrío, y poco a poco se sintió más relajado.

Con cuidado, Jeremy acarició la "entrada" de Odd con un dedo, al tiempo que se masturbaba para tener el miembro erecto. Una vez lo tuvo a punto, se lamió otro dedo y lo empleó para dilatarle. Odd gemía, y en ese momento se preguntaba si sería una buena idea. Pero no iba a echarse atrás.

—Odd… voy a entrar… —le dijo Jeremy.

Odd asintió. Jeremy dirigió su miembro al ano de Odd e introdujo lentamente la punta. Odd golpeó el suelo con el puño. Jeremy se alarmó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Mejor paro y…

—N-no, espera… sólo un momento… —se había sobrestimado. Había creído que no le dolería… tanto. Un minuto después, habló—. Continúa…

Intentando ser suave, Jeremy continuó deslizando su miembro dentro de Odd hasta el final. Odd gimió. Nuevamente, Jeremy se detuvo hasta que su compañero le dijo que continuara. Le sostuvo por la cintura, y empezó a entrar y salir muy despacio de Odd.

Éste aún sentía dolor. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la sensación. Jeremy volvió a besarle la espalda y le acarició la cintura mientras seguía penetrándole lentamente. Luego se agachó un poco, bajó una de las manos hasta su miembro, lo agarró, y lo masajeó lentamente, acompañando el ritmo de sus acometidas.

Odd abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ya no sentía el mismo dolor de antes. Era un dolor placentero.

—Jeremy… —murmuró—. Jeremy… quiero más…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero más… más rápido… más duro…

Jeremy no se creía las palabras de Odd. Sin embargo, éste empezó a moverse con la intención de ir más rápido, de forma que hizo caso a la petición de su compañero. Se agarró bien a la cintura de Odd y poco a poco, empezó a acelerar.

Odd gemía de tal forma que Jeremy estaba sorprendido de que nadie hubiera entrado ya en la tienda a ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo, continuó acelerando. El miembro de Odd se movía libremente al aire mientras éste era penetrado una y otra vez.

Jeremy jadeaba. Iba a terminar. Esta vez logró avisar a su compañero.

—Odd… creo que…

—No importa… sigue… hasta el final…

Sabiendo que a esas alturas cuestionarse las peticiones de Odd era poco menos que perder el tiempo, Jeremy se asió bien a su compañero y continuó deslizándose dentro y fuera de él hasta que se corrió.

Cayó agotado hacia atrás, pero su respiración no sonaba tan fuerte como la de Odd.

—Vaya, Jeremy… fenomenal… ¿te has imaginado que estabas con Aelita?

—Déjate de… bromas… —dijo Jeremy.

Odd se dio la vuelta y se tumbó bocarriba. Jeremy contempló que aún tenía el miembro erecto. Claro, no había continuado masturbándole. ¿Y si…?

—Creo que aún no estás satisfecho del todo…

—¿Esto? —preguntó Odd señalándose el miembro—. Bueno, ahora me masturbo un poco y…

—No… no hagas eso… soluciónalo conmigo —respondió Jeremy, separando sus piernas.

Odd no se creía que su amigo entrara tanto en su juego. Y sin embargo, eso parecía. Se incorporó y caminó de rodillas hasta él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No sé ni lo que estoy… sólo hazlo… y tómate tu tiempo…

Jeremy miró hacia otro lado. Notó sus piernas siendo echadas contra su pecho. Odd se puso en posición, y lubricó un poco a Jeremy con un par de dedos. Era bastante incómodo. Cuando detuvo la lubricación, Jeremy supo lo que iba a pasar. Sintió el miembro de Odd empezando a penetrarle, y le instó a no detenerse hasta haberlo introducido por completo.

"¿Cómo ha sido capaz de aguantar un dolor como este?" pensó Jeremy. Le izo un gesto para que continuara.

Como había hecho antes con él, Odd se sujetó con una mano a la cadera de Jeremy, y empleó la otra para acariciarle el pecho. Le besó por el cuello, los pezones… Empezó a acariciar el miembro de Jeremy. Tras dos "descargas" sabía que no podría provocarle otra erección, pero supuso que le resultaría agradable el tacto.

Odd tenía ya ganas de acelerar, pero Jeremy no le había dicho nada. Simplemente gemía con cada embestida.

—No te detengas… —murmuró finalmente Jeremy—. Haz… lo que te pida el… el cuerpo…

Tomó la palabra a su compañero. Odd levantó una pierna a Jeremy, le asió con firmeza, y poco a poco aceleró el ritmo de las acometidas. Qué bien se sentía el culito de Jeremy, pensó Odd, que estaba en la gloria.

Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse. Y Jeremy le había pedido no parar y continuar, así que eso hizo. Aceleró, e incapaz de contener sus gritos de placer, besó a Jeremy, ahogando así el gemido provocado por su orgasmo.

Sacó su miembro del trasero de Jeremy, y antes de que el sueño y el agotamiento les hiciera caer donde estaban, se metieron en los sacos, y se dispusieron a dormir.

—Genial, Jeremy… gracias por aliviar mi curiosidad —le dijo Odd.

—No me las des… ahora a dormir, ya en serio, nos quedan tres horas.

Odd jugó con las cremalleras de los sacos, y unió el suyo con el de Jeremy. Le hizo acostarse de costado, mirándole y le abrazó, quedando sus respectivos miembros en contacto directo. Unos minutos después ambos roncaban.

Jeremy fue el primero en despertarse. Odd tenía un brazo y una pierna por encima de él. Y sus miembros… por lo visto los dos amanecían con el asunto tieso. Intentó separarse sin despertar a Odd, pero el mínimo movimiento provocó el efecto contrario.

—¿Tan temprano y ya con ganas de marcha? —bostezó Odd, aún entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los sueños.

—No es eso, yo…

—Déjame que lo solucione… si sales con el arma cargada te van a arrestar…

Sorprendido, ya que Odd aún estaba medio dormido, Jeremy sintió cómo su compañero se aferraba a él, y empezaba un movimiento de cadera que provocaba el roce entre sus miembros. Jeremy suspiró. El ritmo de Odd era tan rápido que unos minutos después, ambos estallaron en un delicioso orgasmo matutino.

No tardaron en escuchar a la profesora Herzt llamando a todo el mundo. Separaron los sacos de dormir, se vistieron, y se dispusieron a recoger antes de volver a Kadic.

* * *

_¡Toma regalo! Este domingo doble actualización, 'Code:Lemon'_ _ y 'Code:Lemon Evolution'_.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Quizá alguno no se esperase este yaoi, pero me llegó la sugerencia por una amiga, y por ir variando un poco, lo puse. Creo que ha quedado bien, ¿no?_

_Como es habitual, respondo a vuestras reviews con toda la alegría del mundo:_

_Princesa de la Oscuridad: Me alegra que te parezca amena la lectura. Curioso lo de tu sueño, la verdad. ¿Y qué idea era, por cierto?_

_Moon-9215: TE JURO que escribí este relato antes de leer tu comentario sobre lo de que Odd sea gay... me reí mucho con eso xD_

_A.L.L.Y: Me alegra que te guste, y puse en duda la sexualidad de Aelita porque me daría juego para ideas que tengo en mente :P Lo de Halloween... por ahí van a ir los tiros, peeeeero... hasta ahí puedo contar xD_

_¡Estoy escaso de sugerencias! ¡En serio, pedid parejas para escribir sobre ellas! xD Si no me va a tocar elegir a mi. En fin, espero que os guste esto del doble relato semanal. No va a ocurrir con frecuencia, pero habrá días, habrá días. Me despido hasta el próximo domingo. Lemon rules!_


	7. Resolviendo dudas

**Capítulo 7: Resolviendo dudas**

El despertador sonó, pero Aelita hubiera querido quedarse en la cama. Los martes tenían el peor horario. Además, habían pasado tres días desde el trío con William y Emily. Y pese a las palabras de Yumi, no había logrado aclararse. Estaba claro, debía volver a tener sexo, tanto con una chica como con un chico. "La última vez fueron a la vez… quizá esta vez tendría que hacerlo por separado…"

Se puso en pie, y se quitó el camisón con el que dormía. Su alarma de activó al mirarse al espejo y excitarse con su propia imagen. Sacudió la cabeza, se vistió, y con la mochila al hombro, salió al pasillo.

Desayunó con el grupo, como hacían ya habitualmente, y luego fueron a la clase de matemáticas. El profesor estaba realmente irritable ese día. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejó el maletín con tanta fuerza sobre la silla que la volcó.

—Aelita, te lo dije ayer, estás muy rara estos días… —dijo Jeremy en un susurro a so novia.

—Que no me pasa nada, en serio, es sólo que…

—¡Os queréis callar! —susurró Laura—. ¡No hay quien pueda escuchar!

—¡Vosotros tres al despacho del director! —gritó el profesor.

Tras aguantar una charla de media hora del señor Delmas, los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones. A ninguno le había sentado bien que el director les regañara. Jeremy volvió arrastrando los pies.

—¡Estarás contenta! —gritó Laura—. ¡No podías dejar de cuchichear con el otro!

Aelita le ignoró y entró en su habitación. Pero a Laura no le gustaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca. La siguió y entró tras ella para seguir gritando.

—¡A mí nadie me ignora cuando hablo!

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar —dijo Aelita sin girarse a mirarla—. Además, el grupo te habrá aceptado, pero yo aún no.

—¡Me da igual lo que pienses! ¡Me niego a que por vuestra culpa me…!

—¡No haberte metido en las conversaciones que no tienen que ver contigo! —Aelita se había enfadado y también gritó.

—¡Pues hablad donde no molestéis! —se exasperó Laura.

Se les empezaba a agitar la respiración por los gritos. Laura estaba realmente enfadada por lo ocurrido. Aelita se había molestado por culpa de su compañera. Qué le importaría a ella si discutía o no con Jeremy.

—¡Hablaré con Jeremy donde me dé la gana! —Aelita se giró y en una zancada se puso frente a Laura—. Mira bonita, tú no… tú no…

—Yo no ¡¿qué?! —bramó Laura.

Aelita no respondió. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Laura y las acarició con dulzura. Laura se puso roja, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban besando. Aelita empezó nuevamente a sentirse mal. Le estaba gustando. Maldición. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Y por qué la otra no hacía nada para detenerla?

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ninguna dijo nada. Aelita tragó saliva.

—Vaya calentón más tonto… —comentó.

—Desde luego… —afirmó Laura.

Volvieron a besarse. Esta vez ambas fueron más pasionales. Laura estaba sorprendida de las consecuencias que puede tener un enfado. La pelirrosa apartó todo pensamiento de su mente. ¿Le estaba gustando? No quería saberlo. Simplemente tenía que llegar hasta el final si Laura se dejaba. Y no parecía que la rubia fuera a impedírselo.

Ambas de deshicieron de sus chaquetas y de sus camisetas. Aelita se apresuró en cerrar con pestillo la puerta de la habitación, se abrazó a Laura, y cayó con ella sobre la cama. Se situó encima de la rubia, y sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a besarle el cuello. ¿Qué tenían las pieles femeninas para saber tan bien?

Se apresuró en desabrocharle el sostén. La sinuosidad de sus pechos la hipnotizó. Se veían apetecibles. Empezó a lamerlos con cierto recelo al principio. No se dio cuenta de que había sido más fogosa hasta que empezó a escuchar los gemidos de Laura. Se detuvo y se levantó.

La rubia le desabrochó el sostén a la pelirrosa, y empezó a masajearle los pechos. Se incorporó y deslizó la lengua por uno de los pezones de la chica. Aelita le sostuvo la cabeza. No quería que parase.

Volvieron a besarse. Sus pechos quedaron en contacto directo, los de Aelita con los de Laura. La pelirrosa bajó sus manos y empezó a despojarse de su falda. Empezaba a sobrarle. También fue retirándosela a Laura. Acarició sus piernas lentamente.

—Aelita…

—¿Mmmmm?

—¿Por qué… por qué haces esto?

La pelirrosa reaccionó ante esto. Rodó hasta quitarse de encima de Laura, quedó bocabajo, y empezó una silenciosa llantina. Laura se alarmó. ¿Qué había dicho? La rubia se tumbó al lado de Aelita y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, conciliadoramente.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Tengo muchas dudas… el sábado… estuve con William y Emily… y bueno, estuvo mejor con ella que con él… y ahora no sé qué es lo que me gusta… Me aconsejaron que probara a costarme con otra chica y otro chico. Y con él calentón…

Volvió a hundir la cara contra el colchón.

—Eso es lo que te pasaba con Jeremy, ¿no?

—Sí. Bueno, me estaba preguntando, no he sido capaz de decírselo… Laura, necesito comprobar si me gustan las mujeres… —murmuró Aelita.

La rubia cerró los ojos. A ver, la bronca había pasado a beso. Un beso muy excitante. Luego las caricias, los desnudos… ahora tenía que saciar la curiosidad por cómo terminaría aquello. Se acercó a Aelita y la besó.

—En ese caso… deja que te ayude yo a comprobarlo —susurró Laura. Aelita aceptó de inmediato—. Odd me enseñó algunas cosas… ¿has probado alguna vez un 69?

La pelirrosa no había probado, pero sabía cómo era. Se deshizo de su tanga, se subió encima de Laura, y le retiró las bragas. Laura contempló el sexo de Aelita. Fascinante. Entonces notó un calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Aelita le había separado las piernas y la estaba masturbando. Deslizaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella con mucha lentitud, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba las piernas y el exterior del sexo de Laura.

Laura no quería quedarse atrás. Imitó a la pelirrosa. Al introducir el primer dedo, Aelita soltó un gritito. Sonrió antes de introducirle un segundo y un tercer dedo. Aquella mutua masturbación era increíble. La excitación les conducía a la par a una relajación completa.

Sintió su cuerpo agitarse cuando la pelirrosa hundió su lengua dentro de su sexo. Aelita sentía perder el control. La primera vez que había hecho eso había sido probando. Ahora se daba cuenta que le gustaba. Pero no podía detenerse. Tenía, no, quería que Laura tuviera un orgasmo gracias a ella.

En ese momento, sintió a la rubia. Le estaba devolviendo el favor. Maravilloso. Excitante. Y tabú. Y lo tabú produce más deseo. Su orgasmo le sorprendió, y sintió el cuerpo de Laura agitarse bajo el suyo. Se bajó de encima de ella despacio. Le flaqueaban un poco las fuerzas.

—Si Emily te hizo lo que tú me has hecho a mi… no me extraña que tengas dudas de tu sexualidad… —jadeó Laura, mirando al techo.

—N-no me digas esas cosas —balbuceó Aelita.

—Oh… te ha gustado entonces, claro… —comentó Laura—. Bueno, no podemos negar que ha estado muy bien, pero esta forma de darnos placer…

—No es porque me hayas dado placer —atajó Aelita—. Es que me ha gustado cómo te lo he hecho. Quería que te corrieras por lo que te estaba haciendo…

Laura se abalanzó sobre Aelita para abrazarla. Sus palabras le habían hecho sentir mucha gratitud. Sintió también más cariño hacia Odd. Había sido el principal artífice de todo aquello.

—Quién nos iba a decir que con lo "bien" que nos hemos llevado tú y yo siempre… íbamos a terminar aquí —comentó Aelita.

Laura empezó a besar a Aelita por el costado y a acariciarle la espalda. Ya que estaban ahí… ¿por qué detenerse entonces?

—Aelita… no es por nada… pero yo aún tengo ganas de más… —le dijo—. ¿Te importa que continuemos?

Lo pensó por unos momentos. La situación se le antojaba difícil. No le hacía ninguna gracia que le gustara aquello. Pero lo bien que se sentía… Qué demonios, aceptaba. Ya se las arreglaría con su novio luego.

Esta vez Laura llevó la iniciativa. Separó las piernas de Aelita y se situó entre ellas. Se echó hacia adelante para besarla. Acarició las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Qué calidez sentía en ese momento. Su lengua jugó con la de Aelita e iniciaron una danza de la pasión.

Laura quiso probar un rato más el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, e hizo una exploración con su lengua, mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas de la chica. Pero llegó un punto en que se hacía inaguantable la espera.

La rubia cruzó una de sus piernas con las de Aelita. Sus sexos estaban en perfecto contacto. Laura empezó un movimiento de caderas muy lento. Sentían el deslizamiento en sus intimidades. En el cielo se debían tener sensaciones parecidas a esa.

Aelita estaba disfrutando mucho aquello. Se asió a las caderas de Laura y la atrajo hacia ella. Quería más. Y Laura iba a dárselo, porque también quería.

El ritmo que llevaba la rubia fue aumentando. La excitación y el placer crecían. Un segundo orgasmo se avecinaba. Volvieron a besarse, y unos segundos después, ambas jóvenes culminaron.

Laura se echó hacia atrás cuando terminó y se apoyó en la pared.

—G-grandioso… —dijo Aelita.

Laura no dijo nada más. Esperó a recuperarse y besó a Aelita antes de empezar a vestirse.

Jeremy llamó a la puerta del dormitorio. Abrió y salió Laura, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse. Sin entender por qué estaba allí la chica, Jeremy entró, y cerró rápidamente, al ver que su novia estaba en la cama, desnuda.

—¡Aelita! ¿Qué haces así a estas horas?

—Jeremy… hay algo que tienes que saber… —dijo ella con voz tomada—. Y no sé como decírtelo…

Alarmado, Jeremy se sentó en la cama. Intentó taparla con una manta, pero ella se opuso. Pese a que llevaban tiempo juntos, a Jeremy le seguía imponiendo la figura de Aelita desnuda. Ella le agarró una mano antes de hablar.

—Escucha… ¿sabes lo del otro día con William?

—Sí, claro… de hecho te lo pedí yo, para no… —empezó el rubio pero Aelita le cortó.

—Bueno, pues no estuvimos solos. También estaba Emily. Y me gustó mucho eso de… —tragó saliva— tener sexo con otra chica.

Jeremy no dijo nada. Siguió mirándola fijamente, esperando a una conclusión.

—Tuve miedo. Y… —dudó si meter a Yumi en el problema— se me ocurrió que si volvía a tener sexo con una chica y un chico podría aclararme. Porque William no me había satisfecho tanto. Y acabo de hacerlo. Con Laura.

Nuevamente, las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Aelita.

—Y ha estado realmente genial… Jeremy, yo te quiero más que a nadie… pero temo sobre cómo puede influir esto…

—Aelita…

—Jeremy, hazme el amor. Ahora… Ayúdame a salir de dudas…

El rubio asintió. Aelita se incorporó en el acto, le besó y empezó a despojarle de su ropa.

Minutos después, Aelita sentía por fin liberada de dudas. Sentía con inmenso placer el miembro de Jeremy deslizándose dentro de ella. Le gustaba mucho. Parece que en efecto era bisexual. "Más formas de disfrutar el sexo" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos e instaba a Jeremy a que continuara, gimiendo su nombre entre suspiros de placer.

* * *

_Y aquí el capítulo de la semana. Un poco más y se me olvida publicarlo ^^! Qué desastre._

_¡Halloween se acerca, y el especial también, a ver qué os parece la idea que estoy cociendo! Nuevamente os pido que me digáis parejas, porque aún teniendo 10 personajes, termináis cayendo en los mismos ^^!_

_Respondiendo las reviews:_

_**A.L.L.Y:** Yo tampoco soy fan del yaoi, pero ya ves ^^! Tomo nota de tu idea sobre William. La de la curiosidad, no la otra ;)_

_**Moon-9215:** gracias ^^_

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** no me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo u/u Y enséñale a esa chica de tu clase mis fics, a ver qué le parecen :P_

_Siguiente capítulo, la semana próxima. Que os sea leve la espera. Lemon rules!_


	8. Si los padres se van por la puerta

**Capítulo 8: Si los padres se van por la puerta...**

Yumi y Ulrich estaban en casa de ella esa noche de viernes. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad. Hiroki tenía una excursión de tres días, no volvería hasta el domingo. Y la pareja quería pasar esa noche a solas. De forma que habían llegado a su casa y desconectaron los teléfonos. Luego, prepararon palomitas. Yumi fue a su habitación a por una manta.

Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se acomodaron en el sofá, Yumi encima de Ulrich, y se taparon. Aunque la película era interesante, estaban más entretenidos con las caricias que se sucedían bajo la manta.

—Nada mejor que el calor humano, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se irán mis padres e Hiroki más a menudo? —suspiró Yumi.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello y disfrutarlo cuando podemos —respondió el chico, mientras hacía círculos con su dedo por el vientre de su novia—. ¿Y qué hay de William? ¿No te ha pedido aún…?

—No… sorprendente, pero aún no me ha dicho nada. Como a ti Sissi. Estamos más tranquilos de lo que pensábamos —comentó Ulrich—. Aunque lo de Sam no te sentó muy bien…

Yumi se revolvió incómoda. Maldición, ¿por qué se lo recordaba? Ulrich se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Cuando fue a rodar con su brazo a la chica, ella se opuso. Ulrich entonces hizo que se girase hasta quedar en frente a él, y evitó que se resistiera abrazándola, quedando sus cuerpos pegados.

—Yumi, escucha…

—Déjame…

—¡No quiero! —y le plantó un beso en los labios—. ¿Quieres que rompamos el acuerdo? Podemos hacerlo cuando queramos —Yumi no respondía—. Escúchame bien. Eres la persona más increíble y maravillosa que he conocido. Te quiero. ¿El acuerdo? Es una forma de pasarlo bien. Pero ni lo que pasó con Sam, ni lo que puede pasar con alguna otra chica, va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Y sé que lo que hagas tampoco cambiará lo que sientes por mí. ¿Me crees?

Pues claro que le creía. Ulrich siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien. Y era cierto, sabía que nunca podía querer a alguien más que a él. Y le alegraba oír sus palabras. Quizá era lo único que necesitaba. Besó a su novio y se puso encima de él.

—¿Te apetece que cenemos ya? —le preguntó—. Porque vas a necesitar fuerzas para lo que pienso hacerte…

Se incorporaron y fueron a la cocina. Entre los dos prepararon una cena rápida y sencilla, que sin embargo no les quitaba buen ambiente. Se sentaron frente a frente.

—Esta cena se parece a ti… está buenísima —comentó Ulrich.

—Ya sabes que vas a tener "premio" —dijo Yumi—. No tienes que seguir diciéndome esas cosas

—Pero nada me lo impide, ¿no? Y tengo mucha razón.

Continuaron cenando. De postre, para ponerse más a tono, tomaron fresas con champán. Ulrich cogió una fresa y la pasó por los labios de Yumi. Cuando abrió la boca, Ulrich se la quitó y se la comió él. Ella frunció el ceño, y luego sonrió. Se besaron.

Subieron al piso donde estaban las habitaciones. Ulrich sabía dónde estaba el dormitorio de Yumi, pero esta le detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—No… sólo que mis padres… compraron una cama más grande… —dijo Yumi con fingida inocencia—, y creo que sería una lástima no aprovecharla…

Ulrich se alarmó. ¿Yumi quería hacerlo… en la cama de sus padres? Entendía el morbo de la situación. Pero sentía algo de miedo.

—Yumi… como se enteren tus padres…

Ella tomó sus manos y se las llevó a sus pechos.

—Si quieres esto, vas a tener que ceder…

Ulrich asintió frenéticamente. Agarró de las muñecas a Yumi y tiró de ella hasta el dormitorio de sus padres. Yumi le empujó sobre la cama y le quitó el bóxer tirando hacia abajo.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía así… —comentó—, y lo he echado de menos…

Se liberó de su propio sostén y su tanga antes de subirse a la cama. Se sentó frente a Ulrich y le separó las piernas. Tenía cierta idea en mente.

Empezó a masajear las piernas del alemán por el lado externo. Muy despacito, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta la cintura mientras este se relajaba. Volvió a bajar, y esta vez empezó a masajearle por el lado interno.

Ulrich empezaba a temblar. Sabía lo que se iba a acercar. Yumi continuó subiendo, sus manos estaban a punto de llegar a su… Pero en el último momento se desviaron y masajearon la parte superior de su pierna.

Maldición, ¿por qué hacía eso? Ah, seguro que ahora… Yumi acarició libremente el cuerpo de alemán. La excitación de este derivó en una erección casi inmediata. Sin embargo, la japonesa siempre evitaba rozar su miembro. Bajó por sus piernas, volvió a subir hasta su pecho… y sin tocarle.

—Ay… Yumi… ¿por qué…? —gimoteó.

—¿Mmmmm? —respondió ella fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué… me torturas… así? —dijo él. Intentó revolverse, pero Yumi le tenía dominado.

—¿Yo te estoy torturando? —la japonesa hablaba en tono angelical, como si no estuviera haciendo nada.

—Sabes… muy bien… que sí…

—Y si tanta tortura es… ¿por qué tu amiguito parece estar disfrutando? —señaló ella, y apuntó a su miembro.

Ulrich gruñó. Yumi se aproximó a él y le besó. El beso prosiguió por la barbilla de alemán, bajó a su cuello, y siguió en línea recta hacia abajo. "Menos mal… parece que va a aliviarme un poco…" pensó Ulrich. Qué iluso. Justo antes de llegar a su miembro, los labios de Yumi se desviaron hacia un lado.

—¡No fastidies, Yumi! —se quejó él.

Pero ella se limitó a sonreír y le besó por las piernas, naturalmente, esquivando cualquier contacto con la herramienta de Ulrich. Volvió a subir y bajar un par de veces antes de detenerse.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó con malicia.

—Por favor… por lo que más quieras… —murmuró él en tono suplicante—, como sigas haciéndome esperar más voy a perder la cabeza.

Yumi cedió finalmente. La cara de Ulrich reflejaba ese deseo no satisfecho que debía tener dentro. Le dio un beso muy dulce acariciándole las mejillas. Muy lentamente se subió encima de él y tanteó con su mano hasta llegar a su miembro. Le acarició con cuidado los testículos y luego cerró su mano alrededor del miembro de Ulrich.

Se incorporó y dirigió la erección de Ulrich a su sexo, donde se hundió lentamente. La chica no sabía si era su impresión, pero parecía que el miembro de Ulrich estaba más rígido que otras veces. ¿Sería por aquel masaje?

Ulrich intentó sostenerla por las caderas, pero ella le agarró de las muñecas y se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, vaquero, pero hoy me toca cabalgar a mi… —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

A Ulrich no le importaba. Le encantaba esa faceta de Yumi. Ella se apoyó sobre él sin hacerle daño y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente. El chico ya empezaba a sentirse más tranquilo. El interior de Yumi se sentía tan bien… y tras la tortura que le había hecho, se disfrutaba aún más.

Yumi no tardó en empezar a acelerar el ritmo. No quería que Ulrich tardara mucho, tras el "castigo" al que le había sometido. Y ella sentía aún más placer que en anteriores días. Su orgasmo estaba cerca. Aunque claro, jugar de esa forma con su chico había sido excitante. Se acordó de la forma en que él la había suplicado…

Movió su cuerpo más rápidamente por la excitación. Empezaba a jadear. Ulrich la asió por la cintura finalmente y la ayudó.

—Voy a… —empezó a decir, pero ella se dejó caer sobre él y le besó.

Él logró acoplarse al ritmo de la japonesa y sólo tardaron unos minutos en alcanzar sus orgasmos. Ulrich la movió para tumbarla a su lado. Demasiado agotados para hablar, se fundieron en un beso y se abrazaron poco antes de quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana al despertar, Ulrich amaneció sólo. Se sorprendió, las veces que se había quedado donde Yumi ella le había esperado para despertarse. Se levantó, y tardó cinco minutos en encontrar los calzoncillos. Yumi los había tirado al aire la noche anterior y habían terminado sobre la cómoda.

Se los puso y bajó las escaleras. Había ruido en la cocina, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Se asomó, y pudo ver a Yumi terminando de hacer el desayuno. Ese olor… había preparado chocolate.

—Buenos días, Yumi… —saludó el conteniendo un bostezo—. ¿Por qué no me has esperado hoy?

—¡Ulrich! —ella corrió a besarle—. Buenos días. Jo, me has estropeado la idea…

—¿La idea? —Ulrich no entendía nada.

—Ahora te lo explico. Pero… ¿me puedes explicar quién te ha dado permiso para ponerte el bóxer? ¡Sube al dormitorio y espera ahí! ¡Des-nu-di-to!

Extrañado por la orden de Yumi, le hizo caso. Subió de nuevo al dormitorio, y esta vez se aseguró de dejar el calzoncillo donde pudiera verlo. Unos minutos después, la chica subió con la fuente de chocolate al dormitorio.

—Bueno, esto ya está listo —dijo ella pícaramente.

Sirvió dos vasos de chocolate y se los bebieron en silencio. Ulrich aún no entendía cual era la intención de la japonesa. ¿Quería que desayunaran desnudos? Bueno, no tenía problema con eso. Pero la sonrisita de Yumi… no, debía de haber algo más.

Cuando terminaron, Yumi le quitó el vaso, lo dejó aparte con el suyo, y le preguntó.

—Bueno… ¿te has cuenta que ha sobrado mucho chocolate?

Ulrich pareció empezar a entender, aunque Yumi sabía que sólo se aproximaba a la verdad. Se acercó a él y le besó. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de su novio hasta llegar a su miembro, y empezó a masturbarle hasta que estuvo erecto.

—Yumi… ¿qué se te ha ocurrido? —le preguntó.

—Ayer fui un poco mala contigo —dijo ella— y ahora voy a compensarte… —abrió los ojos—. ¡Mierda, me olvidé de coger…!

—Ve —le dijo él conciliador—. Tranquila, yo te espero…

Yumi salió corriendo, y antes de que Ulrich se diera cuenta ya había regresado. Venía con un mantel pequeño de plástico.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —le preguntó él.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo? —replicó ella con una risita—. Podrías simplemente disfrutar…

Ulrich hizo caso a la chica y cerró la boca. Yumi se acercó a él y colocó el mantel bajo su novio. Este pareció entender cuando Yumi levantó el cazo del chocolate y lo acercó a su miembro. La chica metió un dedo en el chocolate. Comprobando que no estaba muy caliente, vertió un poco sobre la erección de Ulrich.

Éste sintió el líquido cayendo por su miembro. No estaba frío. Yumi volvió a apartar el cazo, y empezó a lamer el chocolate que había dejado caer sobre el miembro de Ulrich, quien se estremeció. Yumi le limpió toda la erección y volvió a echar más chocolate. Esta segunda vez se introdujo el miembro de Ulrich en la boca para lamerlo.

El alemán gemía. Joder, Yumi había tenido una idea muy buena y… pervertida. Esta vez la japonesa no se detenía a echar más chocolate. Ulrich empezó a sentir que iba a correrse.

—Yumi, espera… como sigas así, voy a…

—Será mejor que no pare entonces —comentó ella.

Ulrich intentó entonces que Yumi se subiera sobre él para penetrarla, pero ella no se dejaba, e insistía en continuar.

—Estás rarísima… normalmente no…

—¡Exacto! ¡Normalmente! —gritó ella. Al segundo siguiente pareció avergonzada de sí misma y se dio la vuelta.

Ulrich apartó lo que había en la cama, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le dio un beso en el cuello y esperó unos segundos, pues ella estaba temblando.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le preguntó muy serio.

—Pues que cada vez que estamos juntos, eres tan bueno… —Ulrich no entendía cuál era el problema en eso—, siempre has sabido cómo tratarme, y desde que estamos juntos aún mejor. Y en la cama, bueno… siempre estás tú tomando la iniciativa, me das mucho placer… pero nunca puedo compensarte por ello… y quería poder hacerlo por una vez…

Ulrich tiró de ella hacia atrás hasta hacer que se tumbara en la cama y se situó encima.

—Nunca he querido que me compenses por nada —le dijo—. Quizá me obsesioné con la idea de darte placer absoluto… y prometo que voy a dejar que me manejes un poco a partir de ahora —añadió antes de besarla. Yumi se abrazó a él—. Pero ahora, terminemos juntos…

Yumi asintió, y el alemán deslizó su miembro dentro de ella. Ulrich la penetraba una y otra vez, y cada acometida era una pequeña liberación para ella. Había contado a Ulrich sus temores y éste la había comprendido. Y había podido soltarse un poco la melena con él. Y su idea del chocolate… tenía que repetirla algún día. Ambos estallaron en un orgasmo unos minutos después.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero? —le dijo Yumi. Ulrich asintió y se abrazó a ella. Aún tenían mucho sábado por delante.

* * *

_¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal este?_

_Os alegrará saber que estoy adelantando bastante trabajo con respecto a los fics, ya que tengo unas cuantas ideas en la mente. Además, si hay semanas que no puedo escribir, prefiero tener ya "material preparado" para esas ocasiones. Eso incluye el relato de Halloween, que lo publicaré en la fecha correspondiente._

_Ahora, como siempre, os respondo:_

_**Sally la maga:** ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Tengo intención de profundizar más cuando el acuerdo sea algo más "rutinario" para ellos. Me alegra que te gusten. Aunque lo del "qué le vamos a hacer" parece que lo dices con resignación :P_

_**Moon-9215:** es algo que no descarto :P Sería lo más lógico, desde luego._

_**Princesa de la Oscuridad:** ¡No es pervertida, tenía que saber qué le pasaba! xD En fin, una lástima lo de tu amiga... aunque si le enseñas un fragmento, quizá se anime :P_

_Bueno, nos leemos el jueves/viernes, noche de Halloween, con el especial. Espero que os guste. Y hasta entonces, Lemon Rules!_


	9. Halloween

**Capítulo 9: Halloween**

—Aelita, Odd… sois los primeros entonces —dijo Ulrich.

Todos los que habían firmado el acuerdo se habían reunido por Halloween para una fiesta en casa de Yumi. Claro que no iba a ser una fiesta del terror convencional. Durante la primera reunión que habían tenido tras el acuerdo (en la cual, ninguno de los integrantes había tenido el valor necesario para decir que no estaba satisfecho), Sam había hecho una propuesta.

—¿Habéis escuchado hablar de los juegos de rol en la cama, no?

Todos habían asentido, y más de uno se temió lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¿Y si montamos nosotros uno la semana que viene? Será Halloween. Podemos hacer parejas y… reinventar historias de terror pero para mayores de edad…

—Nosotros no somos mayores de edad —dijo William.

—Como si eso te supusiera un problema —le contradijo Sam, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y poniendo su mano sobre su entrepierna—. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Obviamente, ninguno rechazó la idea. Habían llegado muy lejos, todos. E incluso podrían saltarse la parte del rol si les apetecía, ¿no? Pero Sam ya había pensado en eso.

—Pues tendremos que buscar un sitio grande y al que podamos ir. La idea es que podamos ver en acción a las diferentes parejas.

Más de uno pensó en salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—No hay ningún sitio que nos sirva —dijo Sissi—. Aquí encima se hará la fiesta de Kadic, y no creo que pueda decirle a mi padre: "¿puedes aislarme un aula para hacer juegos eróticos con unos amigos?"

—En tal caso, se nos estropeó el plan… —suspiró Jeremy. Estaba aliviado, le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza tener que hacer "eso", y más con sus amigos delante.

—Bueno… está mi casa… —comentó Yumi. Todos la miraron incrédulos—. Mis padres siempre se van a cenar con unos amigos… Hiroki vendrá a la fiesta de aquí… si me ayudáis a cubrir el salón con sábanas… podríamos hacerlo allí…

—¡Esa es mi Yumi! —saltó Sam de alegría—. Perfecto entonces. Yo tengo sábanas.

—Yo puedo conseguir bebidas —dijo Odd—. Tranquilos, no será nada muy fuerte.

—Yo ayudaré a Yumi con las sábanas —añadió Ulrich.

—De acuerdo. Pero nada de empezar sin los demás, ¿eh? —bromeó Aelita.

A continuación realizaron los emparejamientos por orden aleatorio. Todos habían quedado conformes con quien les había salido, y las "parejas oficiales" no habían aparecido juntas. Todo perfecto.

—En tal caso, id pensando qué vais a versionar —dijo por último Sam antes de que se despidieran— pero no entréis en detalles. Mejor que todos improvisemos.

Todos aceptaron pues el plan, y salieron de ahí a su ritmo. Samantha había salido corriendo para perseguir a quien le había tocado y empezar a prepararlo todo.

El jueves, tras las clases, Ulrich fue el primero en salir a la casa de Yumi. Llevaba una mochila con las sábanas que iban a emplear, ya que sabían que el salón no iba a quedar limpio con el plan que tenían. Agradeció que Hiroki se fuera a quedar ya en Kadic para la fiesta de allí, ya que se estiraría hasta bien tarde. Y Sissi ya había pedido autorización a su padre para que todos se quedaran a dormir fuera. Le había costado, pero lo logró.

Cuando llegó a casa de Yumi, esta le recibió con un beso.

—Te recuerdo que no querían que empezáramos sin ellos —bromeó Ulrich.

—Y un cuerno voy a dejar de besar a mi novio —respondió, y le dio otro beso con tanto ímpetu que Ulrich estuvo a punto de quedarse sin aire—. Hace más de una semana que tú y yo no… y encima no nos dejaron hacer lo de hoy juntos… —añadió en un tono que oscilaba entre el enfado y la tristeza.

—Eh, escúchame —dijo él en tono serio—. Hoy vamos a hacer esto con nuestros amigos porque… porque porque. Y vamos a dormir aquí. Mañana intentamos madrugar un poco más que los demás, y si quieres…

Claro que querían. Volvieron a besarse, y se hubieran desnudado ahí mismo de no ser porque llamaron al timbre. Era… un colchón.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Me ayudáis a meterlo o no! —gritó la voz de Odd tras el mueble—. Acabo de ver que una vecina lo dejaba ahí fuera para tirarlo, y pensé que nos vendría bien.

"A saber por qué lo habría tirado" pensó Ulrich, mientras le ayudaba a meter el colchón y lo llevaban al salón de Yumi.

Dejaron los sofás pegados a las paredes, y los cubrieron con sábanas. La intención era que todos permanecieran desnudos en todo momento. Hicieron lo mismo con una mesa donde dejarían las bebidas.

—Sólo es vodka negro, tranquilos —les informó—. Ya que nadie ha querido probar algo fuertecito…

—Queremos pasar un buen rato, no montarnos una orgía —comentó Yumi, mientras apartaba el aparador con ayuda de Ulrich y lo cubrían también, por si acaso.

Hicieron lo propio con el colchón, quedando como un perfecto escenario a la vista desde los sofás. El salón terminó convirtiéndose en pura sábana, ya que incluso las colgaron cubriendo los muebles del salón, el televisor, y las paredes. "No sea que alguien se emocione demasiado".

—Bueno, pues… si no os importa, me voy a ir poniendo cómodo… —comentó Odd, y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—Claro, con total confianza… —comentó Yumi con sarcasmo, pero el rubio pareció ignorarlo.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta volvió a sonar.

—¡Abrid vosotros, por si es alguien de fuera del grupo! —gritó Odd desde el salón.

—Ni quiera es su casa —gruñó Yumi entre dientes.

—Tranquila. Siempre podemos pedirle a Aelita que le muerda en… y hablando de la reina de Roma.

Eran Jeremy y Aelita. Ella parecía nerviosa. Él se mostraba bastante incómodo. Claro, iba a ver cómo Aelita era…

—Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie? ¿Ni la que ha planeado este jardín? —preguntó el chico.

—Pues no, pero Odd sí… —comentó Ulrich.

Jeremy suspiró y ambos entraron.

—Os advierto que él ya se ha "puesto cómodo", como lo dice él —dijo Yumi.

Jeremy y Aelita entendieron. En ese momento, Odd salió al pasillo desnudo, con su ropa doblada.

—¿Dónde dejamos esto, por cierto? ¡Hola, parejita! —añadió al ver a Jeremy y Aelita, quien se había tapado los ojos—. Vamos, Aelita… sabes que nos ha tocado juntos…

—Tienes la sensibilidad a niveles del subsuelo… —comentó Jeremy con fastidio.

—Po-podéis dejar la ropa en el cuarto de baño… —dijo Yumi.

Odd volvió al salón y se sentó tranquilamente. Como no podía ser de otra forma, se quedó mirándose el miembro. Jeremy y Aelita fueron al baño y se quitaron la ropa mutuamente. La dejaron doblada, y se fueron también al salón. Odd guiñó un ojo. Aelita se sonrojó, pero lo que no sabía es que también iba por Jeremy. Se pusieron en otro sofá.

Media hora después, ya habían llegado Sam, Sissi, William, Emily y Laura. Sam llevaba una bolsa con los disfraces que sus compañeros le habían ido pasando para esa noche. Como se encargaban de abrir la puerta, Yumi y Ulrich fueron los últimos en desnudarse e ir al salón. Brindaron con el vodka.

—Deberíamos haber hecho así la acampada —comentó Emily.

—Bueno, ¿os parece si empezamos? —dijo Sam. Todos asintieron. Ella sacó una cámara de video—. He pensado que podríamos grabarnos… luego cada uno podrá elegir si se borra su video o no, ¿os parece?

El grupo tomó otro trago de vodka antes de aceptar la propuesta de Sam, quien colocó la cámara en posición. Echaron a sorteo quiénes empezarían.

—Aelita, Odd… sois los primeros entonces —dijo Ulrich.

Se pusieron en pie, abrieron la bolsa en el pasillo, y se pusieron los disfraces. Aelita fue la primera en entrar, únicamente con un picardías muy fino y una caperuza roja. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama, con aire distraído, hasta que Odd habló desde la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Caperucita.

Iba únicamente con una camisa de cuadros verde.

—Oh, buenas noches, señor cazador.

—¿Qué hace una niña como tú en medio del bosque una noche de luna llena? —dijo Odd con tono malicioso.

—Iba a ver a mi abuelita…

—¿No temes a los hombres-lobo? —inquirió él.

—No… —respondió ella inocentemente—. Eso son sólo cuentos.

—Pues este cuento es muy real —dijo Odd, y se arrancó la camisa aullando. Bajo la camisa llevaba puesta una pechera llena de pelo, simulando la piel de un lobo.

Aelita gritó y empezó a correr alrededor de la cama. Hizo ademán de esquivar al Odd-lobo, pero finalmente éste la atrapó de un salto, tirándola contra la cama.

—Caperucita, Caperucita… vaya piel más blanca y suave tienes…

—¡No! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! —dijo en tono horrorizado Aelita.

—¿No lo adivinas? —preguntó Odd—. Tranquila que vas a saberlo en seguida…

Odd le desabrochó la caperuza a Aelita, mientras esta gemía "¡no, por favor, no por favor…!". Tiró hacia arriba del picardías, dejando a la chica totalmente desnuda y a su merced.

—¡Cómo me gusta la carne! —aulló Odd, y "mordió" uno de los pechos de Aelita.

Ella gritó de dolor de una forma tan erótica que incluso las chicas que lo estaban viendo sintieron excitación. Qué bien jugaban su papel. Empezó a retorcerse mientras Odd le atacaba el otro pecho.

—Estás deliciosa…

—Por favor… —suplicaba ella— déjame irme…

—¿Irte? Si no hemos hecho más que empezar…

Odd separó las piernas de Aelita y la miró de forma lasciva. Se relamió, y atacó con su lengua el sexo de la pelirrosa, quien volvió a gemir por el "dolor". Sentía la lengua del chico deslizarse dentro de ella, jugando con su clítoris, mientras ella no podía sino sentirse paralizada con la situación.

El rubio se detuvo y se quedó sobre ella, apoyado en sus manos.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que viene ahora? —dijo enseñando los dientes

—Sí… por favor… cómeme… ¡cómeme y termina con esto! —pidió ella.

—No, Caperucita… tengo otra cosa en mente… —empezó a decir él.

Odd dirigió su miembro al sexo de Aelita y lo deslizó dentro de la chica. Ella dejaba escapar gemidos de placer mientras Odd la penetraba una y otra vez. La pelirrosa separó bien las piernas y las apoyó sobre la cama, mientras él se movía cada vez más y más deprisa. Finalmente él remató con un aullido, y Aelita dejaba escapar su último suspiro.

El grupo entero aplaudió desde los sofás. Odd se levantó e hizo una reverencia que le costó caer al suelo. "Por listillo" pensó Aelita divertida mientras se incorporaba. La verdad, el chico tenía energía y era fogoso. Le ayudó a levantarse y volvieron con sus compañeros. Aelita se sentó junto a Jeremy, quien se limitó a sonreírla.

Sirvieron nuevamente los vasos y bebieron antes del siguiente turno.

—Bueno, como "calentamiento" no ha estado mal —dijo William—. Ahora vais a ver a un buen profesional —presumió.

—No te pases, William, o tendremos un accidente durante el juego —bromeó Yumi.

Dejaron el vodka y Sam volvió a poner la cámara. William se quedó en el pasillo y Yumi se tumbó sobre la cama, como si estuviera dormida.

William, con sólo una chaqueta de cuero puesta, se encaminó despacio hasta la cama.

—Aquí está la cripta de la Condesa Drácula… yo, el profesor Van Helsing, he de poner fin a esta criatura demoníaca.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, pero entonces, Yumi abrió los ojos, y William quedó paralizado. Con un movimiento de mano, le "lanzó" contra la pared. La chica se acercó a él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… a quien tenemos aquí… al doctor Van Helsing…

—¡Atrás! ¡La Sagrada Orden me ha mandado para exterminarte!

—Pues no va a poder ser, porque tengo otras intenciones… —dijo ella maliciosamente.

—¿Vas a convertirme? —en un tembloroso tono.

Yumi le arrancó la chaqueta y le empujó contra la cama. William retrocedió, pero la chica gateó hasta él.

—Tengo sed de sangre, Van Helsing… y de otras cosas… —tenía un tono de voz muy sensual y provocador—. Déjame ver cómo es tu estaca…

Obligó a William a tumbarse y le separó las piernas. Empezó a acariciar con el dedo índice el miembro del chico, provocándole poco a poco una erección. Deslizó su dedo hasta el perineo de William, y éste se estremeció.

—Parece que ibas a clavarme esto… ¿qué crees que podría hacer con ello?

—¡Déjame!

—Ni hablar… eres mío, Van Helsing.

Yumi recorrió el miembro de William con su lengua. Las piernas de éste se sacudieron. Ella cerró los ojos y se introdujo lentamente su erección en la boca. Su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de su miembro cada vez que descendía.

Se mantuvo así durante un par de minutos. Luego se subió encima del chico, y se sentó sobre su miembro, sin introducírselo. Empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente.

—¿Qué debería hacer contigo? —le preguntó a William.

—Déjame ir… déjame y —tragó saliva. El movimiento de Yumi sobre su miembro le estaba excitando— le diré a la Sagrada Orden que ya no eres peligrosa…

Yumi acercó su cara a la de él.

—No hay —le lamió la mejilla— trato.

Levantó sus caderas, sostuvo el miembro de Jeremy, y se lo introdujo en su intimidad. William exhaló aire. Yumi empezó un frenético movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo, apoyándose sobre él.

—Serás… mío… para siempre… Van Helsing… —jadeó ella, y "mordió" a William en el cuello sin dejar de moverse.

El ritmo se acrecentaba a cada vez más, y ambos estallaron en un orgasmo unos minutos después.

El grupo aplaudió de nuevo. "William… tanto presumir y me has dejado con todo el trabajo" pensó Yumi. Ya tendría otro momento para darle un repaso al chico. Volvieron al sofá una vez se hubieron recuperado. Ulrich rodeó a Yumi con su brazo. Ella le miró y le acarició la mejilla.

Sam volvió a servir los vasos para otro brindis y comentó.

—La noche está muy interesante. Me he puesto cachonda —les confesó.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a dormir? —pensó Odd—. ¡Yo voto por todos juntos en plan comuna!

—No pienses ahora en eso, tenemos aún espectáculo por delante —dijo Ulrich.

—Sí. Creo que es nuestro turno, ¿no, Jeremy? —preguntó Laura.

Él asintió y se encaminaron a la cama. A Sam le faltó tiempo para abalanzarse a la cámara y ponerla en marcha. Sissi hubiera jurado que a Sam le apetecía levantarse y grabar más de cerca.

Laura se tumbó en la cama. Jeremy la tapó con una sábana, y se puso una bata blanca.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Jeremy—. Tras años de investigación, voy a poder dar vida a esta hermosa mujer. ¡Sólo necesito un rayo para que despierte de su letargo!

En ese momento el cuerpo de Laura se sacudió. Jeremy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Laura "despertó". Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó mirando al chico, que parecía embelesado.

—Hola… amo… —ronroneó ella.

—Ho-hola —Jeremy se veía sorprendido.

Laura se removió un poco. Usó sus manos para examinar su propio cuerpo. Se acarició la zona interna de las piernas, subió por el muslo, su propio sexo… abdomen, pechos… Jeremy no se perdía detalle.

—Amo…

—Dime

—Después de… tantos años de… letargo… —ella empezó a acariciar el pecho de Jeremy por encima de la bata— necesito…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó Jeremy con ansia.

—Sexo… necesito sexo… —pidió ella— para volver a sentirme humana… —suspiró.

—Deseo concedido —dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con cuidado, Jeremy la hizo tumbarse. Se quitó la bata y la lanzó por los aires. Se aproximó a ella, e hizo la misma exploración con el cuerpo de Laura que la que se había hecho ella.

—Amo… —volvió a decir ella— necesito… sentir algo más intimo…

Jeremy se lamió un par de dedos, y empezó a acariciar el sexo de Laura, antes de introducírselos. Notó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de ella, y le ayudó a templarse con caricias, empleando la mano que tenía libre.

—Amo… béseme…

Jeremy la siguió masturbando, y recorrió su cuerpo besándola en línea recta hacia arriba, hasta que ambos se fundieron en un beso.

—¿Qué tal, mi dulce criatura? —le preguntó Jeremy.

—Quiero más… amo, quiero sentir mucho más…

Jeremy la sostuvo por la cadera y giró para quedar él debajo. Luego ordenó a Laura que se girase. La chica quedó frente a frente con el miembro de Jeremy, y éste tenía frente a él el sexo de Laura. Lo acarició nuevamente antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de su intimidad.

Laura gimió, sorprendida por la habilidad de Jeremy para hacer aquello. Por su parte, se dedicó a juguetear empleando primero sus manos, con el miembro de Jeremy. Lo acarició, masajeó, masturbó… hasta que se hallaba plenamente erecto. Se lamió un dedo y acarició la parte superior del miembro. Jeremy tembló bajo ella.

Se lo introdujo en la boca, y presionando con sus labios, empezó una lenta felación. Jeremy empezó a decelerar su ritmo, y ella aprovechó para aumentar el suyo. Jugaron de esta forma, subiendo y bajando el ritmo, haciendo lo opuesto que el otro. Laura llegó al orgasmo con un gemido que no pudo oírse, pues aún tenía el miembro de Jeremy en la boca. Éste culminó unos segundos después.

Los ya habituales aplausos se reanudaron tras aquello. Tuvieron que abrir otra botella para realizar el habitual brindis. Afortunadamente, ninguno estaba aún en estado de embriaguez. No les interesaba, por si ocurría algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

—Representar eso os ha ido como anillo al dedo —bromeó Sissi.

—Tú procura no mostrarte muy ansiosa por montártelo con Ulrich —replicó Laura. Todos estallaron en una carcajada, incluso Sissi tuvo que ceder y sonreír.

Se puso en pie junto a Ulrich y éste se extendió sobre la cama. Sissi encenció unas velas que puso en el suelo, con cuidado que no quemaran las sábanas, se sentó cruzando las piernas frente al chico, y juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

—Espíritu de Vicent Depardieu, yo te invoco —dijo Sissi en tono lúgubre—. Espíritu de Vicent Depardieu, yo te invoco… por favor, acude a mi llamada… y toma el cuerpo que te ofrezco de este joven para comunicarme contigo…

Ulrich empezó a agitarse violentamente y se incorporó de golpe. Miró en varias direcciones hasta reparar en Sissi.

—Fleur… ¿eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Ella dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Mi vida… ¿eres tú? ¿Vicent?

Ulrich asintió. En ese momento, Sissi se abalanzó a por él y le dio un beso que estuvo a punto de faltarle el aire. Le soltó un momento, pero en seguida empezó a recorrer su torso con besos, mientras repetía "te he echado de menos… te he echado de menos… te he echado de menos…".

—Fleur… cálmate…

—No puedo… hace mucho que quería volver a hacer esto —dijo ella, llena de lujuria.

Le echó hacia atrás y le masturbó con cuidado, pero a bastante velocidad. Apenas había logrado que el miembro de Ulrich estuviera erecto, se subió sobre él y se lo introdujo directamente en su sexo. Empezó a subir y bajar a tal ritmo que parecía que a Ulrich le costaba seguirla.

—Ya… echaba… de menos… esto… —jadeó el chico.

En ese momento, ella se detuvo. Se quitó de donde estaba, y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, dejando su trasero perfectamente ofrecido.

—Venga, Vicent… como me lo hacías antes… —pidió ella.

Ulrich se incorporó. Sujetó a Sissi por la cintura, y deslizó su miembro en el trasero de la chica. Sissi gritó de placer. Estaba siendo tal como se había imaginado. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, e inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su sexo para masturbarse. Con esta doble oleada de placer, fue cuestión de minutos que llegara al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que Ulrich.

Ambos se levantaron en medio de los aplausos. Sissi se esforzó en disimular que la satisfacción se debía a haber tenido sexo con Ulrich. Echaron otro trago de vodka.

—Bueno, se está haciendo un poco tarde —dijo Jeremy, mirando un reloj de pared—, pero creo que aún tenemos una… actuación pendiente.

—Cierto. Adelante, chicas —concedió Odd.

Sam programó la cámara antes de ponerse en pie con Emily. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas lentamente, para asegurarse que su público miraba. Emily se puso una especie de traje de sirvienta, muy abierto.

—¡Nádasdy! ¡Preséntate ante mí!

Emily obedeció.

—¿Desea algo, señora Bathory?

—Estoy aburrida, Nádasdy. Sabes lo que hago cuando me aburro —dijo Sam en tono amenazante.

—Sí, señora —dijo Emily asustada.

Se movió al otro lado de la cama y ayudó a Sam a tumbarse apropiadamente. Luego se puso delante de ella y la descruzó las piernas.

—Las he visto más rápidas —apremió Sam.

Emily se arrodilló en el acto en el suelo, y acercó el cuerpo de Sam hacia ella. Masajeó el sexo de Sam antes de introducirle su lengua, y empezar a hacer círculos.

—¡Más rápido! —exigió Sam. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Emily para apremiarla, aunque en realidad la estaba gustando mucho—. Y mientras tanto date placer… te quiero bien mojadita…

Emily obedeció. Le encantaba aquello. Llevó su mano a su sexo y empezó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo que movía su lengua. Sam empezó a gemir y jadear. Como Emily siguiera así, terminaría por… debía hacer que eso cambiara antes.

—¡Súbete a la cama! —ordenó Emily.

Sam se incorporó e hizo que Emily se acostara. Luego le separó las piernas, le levantó una, y cruzó las suyas con las de ella. Empezó un movimiento de cadera provocando el roce entre sus sexos. Joder, qué placentero… Sam estaba encantada con Emily, era tan…

—¡Quiero oírte! ¡Gime! ¡Demuestra el placer que te estoy dando con tus gritos!

Emily empezó a gemir sin control. Jadeaba con el tremendo placer que le provocaba Sam. Dejó libre su cuerpo, y empezó a retorcerse de placer. Sam estaba a punto de terminar. Ambas terminaron con un gemido tremendo.

Pero antes de que empezaran a aplaudir, Sam sacó un cuchillo.

—Muchas gracias por esto, Nádasdy… pero necesito mantenerme joven… y para ello, preciso tu sangre…

—¡Nooooooooo! —suplicó Emily.

—Lo siento… ¡Adiós!

Levantó el cuchillo y dio un tajo en el cuello. Emily empezaba a sangrar, y tenía los ojos en blanco.

—¡SAM! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! —se escandalizó Odd.

Pero en ese momento, Emily se incorporó riéndose.

—¡Habéis picado! —rió—. Sam ha usado un cuchillo que suelta sangre falsa.

—Te dije que nos iba a quedar bien para rematar la noche de Halloween —y ambas estrecharon su mano—. ¡Os habéis quedado blancos!

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —dijo Ulrich, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—Bueno, chicos… ¿os parece si tomamos unas pizzas? —sugirió Yumi—. Luego unas historias de miedo… y como ha dicho antes Odd, podemos dormir aquí como en una comuna.

Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Laura y Sissi fueron a la cocina a poner en marcha el horno y calentar las pizzas. Sam prefirió ayudar a los chicos a bajar las mantas y los colchones, aunque más bien parecía a punto de lanzarse a por alguno. William pudo comprobarlo cuando colocó uno de los colchones y Sam se subió encima, quedando en posición sugerente y guiñándole un ojo.

Con todos los colchones colocados juntos, los cubrieron con más sábanas. Llevaron unos manteles para la cena. Una vez estuvieron listas las pizzas, se sentaron en círculo para cenar.

—Chicos, levanto mi vaso por vosotros —dijo Odd—. Me encanta ver los resultados de nuestro acuerdo.

Todos alzaron el vaso y brindaron. La verdad es que Odd había tenido una idea buena. Y el vodka les animaba a, por lo menos, reconocerlo abiertamente.

—La verdad… se disfruta esta libertad —dijo Aelita. El grupo asintió.

—Qué raro que no digas nada, Sam —comentó Yumi.

—La verdad… estoy pensando qué actividad podemos organizar para Navidad —les confesó la chica.

Todos la miraron suspicaces, peso ella simplemente sonrió y dio otro bocado a la pizza. Un rato después, estaban disfrutando de historias de terror, hasta que se había hecho muy tarde.

Como estaba planeado, durmieron en plan comuna. Sam insistió en darse un beso con todos (y todas) antes de dormir, y tuvieron que ceder. Se distribuyeron libremente, quedando cada uno al lado de su "compañero de juegos".

Ulrich le guiñó un ojo a Yumi antes de tumbarse, y dejó que Sissi se acomodara sobre su pecho. La japonesa se acurrucó contra William. Notó entonces una mano en su trasero. Pero no era de William, era de Sam, que dormía extendida cubriendo a Emily. Ella se abrazaba fuertemente al cuerpo de su compañera.

Jeremy se extendió bocarriba. Laura pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, y él la rodeó con un brazo. Sintió algo sobre su pierna. Odd le había puesto la mano encima, y estaba igual que él, con una pierna de Aelita por encima. Jeremy negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ulrich fue el primero en despertarse. Tenía a Sissi subida encima de él por completo, cruzando una pierna con la suya. La rodilla de la chica le acariciaba el miembro. Y además Sissi tenía un pulgar en la boca, como si de un bebé se tratara. Se sorprendió, pero al ver cómo estaba el resto del salón, no le pareció algo tan raro.

Laura y Jeremy no se habían movido de su posición, pero Odd sí. Tenía una mano sobre el miembro de Jeremy, y Aelita sobre el miembro de Odd. William tenía el cuerpo en una posición extrañísima. "Si suele dormir así, qué raro que no tenga problemas en la espalda", pensó Ulrich. Yumi estaba extendida bocarriba, y Sam se las había ingeniado para reposar su cabeza, usando la pierna de la japonesa como almohada, por el lado de dentro, muy cerca de su sexo. Y Emily abrazaba contra su pecho una de las manos de Sam.

Suspiró, y procurando no hacer despertarla, puso a Sissi sobre el colchón. La chica ni se inmutó. Con cuidado, fue a despertar a Yumi. Le costó un poco, pero la ayudó a que Sam no se despertara.

—Teníamos algo pendiente —le dijo Ulrich.

—Pues tenemos la ducha libre —sugirió Yumi con una sonrisa.

Y se encaminaron hacia allá, dispuestos a disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo matutino.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola, qué tal!_

_Creo que no podéis quejaros de como os cuido. ¿Qué os ha parecido el especial de Halloween? Tardé un poquito en confeccionar las tramas, pero creo que el resultado ha sido bastante bueno, ¿verdad? Y ya tenía ganas de publicarlo, hacía una o dos semanas que lo tenía preparado._

_Como siempre, os respondo:_

_**A.L.L.Y.:** Yumi también tiene su lado oscuro. ¿Y cómo de hardcore los quieres? Dame una pista. Tomo nota de tu idea, y tranquila. Sé que todos tenemos nuestras cosas que hacer y no se puede dejar review siempre._

_**Moon-9215:** pues Hiroki me iría bien para nivelar el número de chicos y chicas :P Pero es muy joven, y no es plan de escribir un incesto Yumi/Hiroki xD_

_**Sally la maga:** no suena despectivo. Sé que mis relatos suelen orientarse más al "porno" que al erotismo, y de vez en cuando me gusta variar. Tomo nota de lo de Sissi, es algo curioso encontrar fans suyos (por aquello de que interfiere en el Yulrich/Ulmi)._

_**coderiel:** Bienvenida, nueva seguidora. Me alegra que te guste y que ocurra lo mismo con los siguientes capítulos._

**_Princesa de la Oscuridad: _**_¡me ha tocado actualizar el episodio para responderte! XD Me alegra que te gustara. Yumi tiene también su lado "gata salvaje" ;) Aunque no puede evitar los celos, claramente.__  
_

_Pues eso es todo por esta semana. La próxima volvemos con más, en el día habitual. ¡Feliz Hallowen, y Lemon Rules!_


	10. Swinging

**Capítulo 10: Swinging**

—Sam… por favor te lo pido…tienes que venir por las noches a satisfacer a tu novio —dijo Ulrich desde su cama.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Sam. Estaba tumbada en la cama de Odd hablando con el alemán.

—Desde que estuvo en la acampada con Jeremy, me hace la rosca por las noches para que le ayude a satisfacerse. ¡Y no me apetece!

—Bueno, ¿tanto te costaría? ¿O temes que pueda gustarte? —preguntó ella.

—¡Anoche me lo pidió colándose desnudo en mi cama e intentando meterme mano para calentarme y que cediera! Si todavía fuera como alguien normal…

—Bueeeeeno —Sam se levantó y le dio un beso—. Yo hablo con él y que te deje tranquilo.

—¿Y es necesario lo del beso?

—Sí. Y si te quejas, te doy otro —rió ella—. Bueno, me voy a cumplir con él. Y tú, que se dé bien lo de ahora… ains, si me lo hubieras dicho antes…

Se levantó y salió por la puerta, justo cuando llegaban Jeremy, Yumi y Aelita. Se saludaron y entraron dentro.

—¡No nos digas que ya estás sin fuerzas! —bromeó Aelita.

—Sólo estábamos hablando —respondió Ulrich.

—Bueno, todos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no? —preguntó Yumi.

Todos asintieron. La idea que les había surgido la mañana que amanecieron en Halloween (cuando Jeremy y Aelita pillaron a Yumi y Ulrich haciendo el amor en la ducha), y hablando, había decidido aplicar el acuerdo un día entre ellos cuatro. Dado que en la habitación de Ulrich tenía dos camas, sería el sitio perfecto. Él se acostaría con Aelita, y Jeremy con Yumi, permitiendo que se vieran entre sí.

—Más te vale cuidármela, Ul… —empezó a decir Jeremy, pero Yumi y Aelita le distrajeron. Habían empezado a besarse muy despacio, y tanto él como Ulrich se habían quedado idiotizados al verlas.

Cuando se detuvieron, contemplaron satisfechas cómo se habían quedado ellos. Se sonrieron, y ambas se dieron mutuo permiso para empezar. Ulrich se movió a su cama con Aelita, y Yumi llevó a Jeremy a la otra.

Nada más empezar quedó claro quienes llevarían la iniciativa. Ulrich tumbó bocarriba a Aelita y empezó a besarla, mientras Yumi parecía tener paralizado a Jeremy mientras le besaba y empezaba a quitarle el jersey.

Contempló el cuerpo del rubio y asintió. Bastante bien. Le hizo tumbarse y acarició su torso mientras la miraba con una carita traviesa. Qué mono estaba así, tan tímido… y su cuerpo parecía echar humo de lo caliente que estaba. "Vas a ver las estrellas conmigo, Jeremy" pensó ella, lasciva. Se quitó la camiseta y se dedicó a darle mordisquitos por el cuello, mientras bajaba una mano al pantalón del chico y le acariciaba la entrepierna.

Ulrich tiró hacia arriba con cuidado de la camiseta de Aelita. La niña traviesa no se había puesto sujetador ese día. Empezó a masajearle los pechos. Aelita se retorció nerviosa bajo él. Bajó y rozó los labios de ella con los suyos, antes de descender con su lengua hasta los pezones de la chica y lamerlos con lujuria.

Yumi se desabrochó el sostén y se echó hacia adelante. Jeremy contempló aquellos pechos a escasos milímetros de su cara. Le apetecía lamerlos, pero Yumi le imponía mucho. Ella simplemente sonrió y se tumbó sobre él, empezando un movimiento hacia adelante y hacia atrás, acariciando con sus pechos el cuerpo de Jeremy.

Ulrich se deshizo de su camisa, y permitió a Aelita que le explorase el cuerpo con las manos. La chica le tocaba como si tuviera miedo. "Más voy a poder asustarte" pensó Ulrich con malicia. Atacó uno de sus pezones con un mordisco y al momento siguiente lo lamió. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar gemir con la mezcla de dolor y placer.

La japonesa desabrochó lentamente el pantalón de Jeremy, y se lo quitó despacio. Comprobó con gran satisfacción que el chico ya estaba encendido, de forma que tiró de la prenda hacia abajo para liberar su erección. Sonrió y se quitó su propia falda. Se reclinó hacia atrás para quitarse el tanga, permitiendo a Jeremy una visión directa de su sexo. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Jeremy.

El alemán se retiró un poco hacia atrás, y separó las piernas de Aelita. Deslizó su mano bajo la falda de la chica, tiró hacia debajo de sus bragas y con el dedo empezó a acariciarle su sexo. Aelita suspiró. Maldición, era muy directo, y eso resultaba excitante. Ulrich se detuvo, y se deshizo de su pantalón y su calzoncillo. Se había calentado provocando a la pelirrosa. Se planteó si quitarle la falda a Aelita o dejársela puesta, quitándole sólo las braguitas. No obstante, optó por desnudarla, y le introdujo un par de dedos para masturbarla.

Yumi miró de reojo a Ulrich. Así que el muy listillo se estaba copiando de ella, ¿no? Pues esta vez no iba a poder hacerlo. Se movió un poco hacia adelante, sostuvo a Jeremy por la barbilla y le instó a lamerle los pechos. Dejó escapar varios gemidos. No se le daba mal al chico. Le hizo pasarle la lengua también por el canalillo. Jeremy se preguntó qué haría la chica. Yumi volvió a echarse para atrás y se tumbó, cubriendo con sus pechos el miembro de Jeremy, y masturbándole con ellos.

Ulrich se quedó contrariado por aquello. Pensaba que sería la mejor opción para que ninguno hiciera algo indebido, pero ahora… sin embargo, miró a Aelita, y ésta le guiñó un ojo. Se masajeó los pechos, y el chico entendió. Sonrió y se echó hacia adelante. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, y bajó hasta dejar su miembro entre los pechos de Aelita. Los sostuvo con las manos y envolvió su miembro con ellos. Aelita echó los brazos hacia detrás y se dejó hacer.

Yumi no pudo evitar reírse por dentro, aunque sabía que Jeremy era demasiado correcto como para hacer algo así. Aunque quizá había una forma de lograr que se moviera un poco, aunque fuera en su propio placer. Liberó su miembro de sus pechos, pero fue sólo durante un momento antes de volver a atraparlo con su boca. Jeremy se retorció. Maldición… eso le gustaba mucho, pero no solía dejar a Aelita que lo hiciera… sin poder resistirse, llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Yumi, atrayéndola hacia él cada vez que se introducía su miembro en su boca. Esto a la japonesa no le importó. Le gustaba comprobar la vena más pervertida del chico, y se preguntó si también se lo hacía a Aelita.

Ulrich se retiró del cuerpo de Aelita, y fue descendiendo a base de besos hasta su rosado sexo. Lo acarició un poco antes de deslizar su lengua dentro de la intimidad de la chica, quien soltó un grito de placer. El alemán era muy bueno. Su cuerpo tenía espasmos de placer a cada segundo. El chico acarició al tiempo las caderas de Aelita, y esta se excitó aún más.

Finalmente, Jeremy estalló en la boca de Yumi, y Aelita culminó unos segundos después. Ambos tuvieron que ahogar un grito de placer. Jadearon varios minutos. Aunque además de placer, sentían cierta culpabilidad, pues ni Yumi ni Ulrich habían tenido un orgasmo. Sin embargo, a ellos no parecía importarles, y aprovecharon para besarse mientras los otros dos se recuperaban.

Cuando volvieron a sus "puestos", Jeremy tiró de Yumi hacia él.

—Déjame que te placer… Necesito hacerlo... contigo encima…

Sabía que si no le dejaba, no se quedaría tranquilo, de forma que se echó más hacia adelante, separó sus piernas, y bajó su cuerpo hasta que Jeremy logró alcanzar su sexo con su lengua. Se le daba bien. Sintió flaquear sus piernas cuando el chico empleó sus dientes para acompañar a su lengua, tan delicadamente que pensó que iba a derretirse. Eso era una técnica increíble.

Aelita también quería devolverle el favor, pero a su manera. Se incorporó y se abrazó a Ulrich:

—Házmelo… por detrás…

Ulrich se quedó paralizado. Aelita sonrió y se apoyó sobre sus brazos y rodillas. No obstante, el alemán no quería verla tan sumisa, de forma que la hizo tumbarse y le separó las piernas. Separó sus nalgas, y deslizó con cuidado su miembro dentro de su trasero. Aelita se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo. Le encantaba. Recordó el momento en que había firmado el acuerdo, y la alegría llenó su mente.

Fue cuestión de minutos de Yumi suspirase y se retirase a retomar el aliento tras su orgasmo. Ulrich eyaculó en el trasero de Aelita, y se echó hacia adelante, antes de moverse a un lado. Jeremy sonrió a su novia desde donde estaba, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y aún no habían terminado del todo. Ulrich ayudó a Aelita a girarse de nuevo, pasó una pierna por encima de ella, y volvió a besarla mientras su miembro volvía a ponerse rígido. Yumi hizo lo mismo con Jeremy. Quería que empezaran todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando estuvo listo, Ulrich separó las piernas de Aelita y dirigió su miembro hacia su sexo. Yumi se subió a Jeremy, y se introdujo su miembro al tiempo que su novio penetraba a la pelirrosa. Los cuatro gimieron.

Ulrich sostuvo por las caderas a Aelita, y empezó a entrar y salir de ella a buen ritmo. La japonesa cabalgaba sobre el rubio a la misma velocidad. Ella y Ulrich estaban acostumbrados a moverse al unísono, y era un ritmo bastante diferente al que solían moverse Aelita y Jeremy.

—Yumi… como sigas moviéndote así, me voy a correr… —gimió Jeremy.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy intentando? —provocó ella.

Aelita abrió la boca, tal vez para no quedarse atrás en lo que Yumi y Jeremy se decían, pero Ulrich la acalló con un beso. No quería que compitieran, y además, le había gustado el sabor de los labios de la pelirrosa. Se agarró mejor a la chica y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Yumi sentía el miembro de Jeremy dentro de ella, alcanzando su punto G. Iba a terminar en breve, lo sabía, y era un alivio saber que a su compañero tampoco le quedaba mucho. Lo sorprendente fue que cuatro gemidos de placer se sucedieron al mismo tiempo, señal de que los cuatro se habían corrido finalmente.

Ulrich sacó su miembro del sexo de Aelita y se tumbó tras ella. Se colocaron de costado, mirando a Jeremy y Yumi. El alemán paso su brazo alrededor de la pelirrosa, y ella se agarró a él. Yumi levantó su cuerpo hasta que el miembro de Jeremy salió de ella, y se tumbó encima de él, acariciándole el pecho. Los cuatro se miraban.

—Desde luego, si ha habido una buena idea este año, ha sido firmar el acuerdo… —comentó Jeremy una vez su respiración volvía a la normalidad—. Yumi, has sido una verdadera loba…

—Jeremy, ¿intentas que me ponga celosa? —bromeó la pelirrosa.

—Fue una decisión acertada, sin duda… —afirmó Ulrich—. Y sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que no nos ha hecho romper nuestras relaciones.

Yumi sonrió con aquello. Desde luego, habían tenido mucha suerte.

—Sí… yo estoy encantadísima en vista de lo que ha ocurrido… —dijo la japonesa sonriendo.

—Por cierto, se está haciendo un poco tarde… —se fijó Aelita—. Jeremy, ¿por qué no acompañas a Yumi a casa?

Todos se sorprendieron de su sugerencia, pero Jeremy, caballeroso por naturaleza, accedió. Él y Ulrich ayudaron a Yumi y Aelita a vestirse, respectivamente. El rubio salió de la habitación, dejando pasar delante a la japonesa, y se despidieron de ellos. Por su parte, Aelita subió a los dormitorios seguida de Ulrich.

—No voy a dejar que tu novio sea el único que se comporta como es debido —bromeó Ulrich.

Aelita sonrió. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, le pidió que entrara para que pudieran despedirse más íntimamente. Se pegó a su cuerpo y murmuró:

—Oye, Ulrich… lo de hoy ha estado genial… —le miró a los ojos—. Gracias.

—No tienes que dármelas —sonrió él.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó con delicadeza. Ulrich correspondió al beso. Le gustaba que fuera tan tímida… sin embargo, el beso empezó a tornarse en algo más pasional. Aelita sentía su corazón acelerando. Las respiraciones volvieron agitadas. Se separó de él y le miró con determinación A Ulrich le sorprendía el súbito cambio de la chica.

—Ulrich… voy a serte sincera… quiero mucho a Jeremy, pero tú me excitas… me calientas… por eso propuse a Jeremy que os ofreciéramos el intercambio de parejas… y quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez ahora mismo… tómame de nuevo…

—¿Por eso has enviado a Jeremy con Yumi? —quiso saber él.

—Sí… además, sé que él siente una atracción similar por Yumi… gimió su nombre la otra noche cuando nos acostamos…

El alemán estaba muy sorprendido por lo que Aelita le estaba contando, pero eso no evitó que cediera a la petición de la chica, quien tiró de él hacia su cama.

Al mismo tiempo, Jeremy y Yumi llegaban a casa de ella. Él estaba bastante nervioso. La técnica de Yumi para el sexo le había dejado mudo. Ella en cambio iba más relajada, y se tomó la libertad de agarrarle la mano y hacer que la rodeara con el brazo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él se despidió e intentó irse, pero Yumi le retuvo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eh… sí, claro…

—¿Por qué sigues tan tímido conmigo después de lo que hemos hecho? —inquirió ella.

Jeremy se puso colorado y miró hacia otro lado. No obstante, ella le obligó a volver a mirarla.

—Pues precisamente por lo que hemos hecho… Yumi, tú estás buenísima… y provocas en mi una reacción muy poderosa… es un embrujo… y si pudiéramos volver… a tener sexo un día de estos…

La japonesa miró su reloj.

—Jeremy… mis padres aún no han vuelto… e Hiroki llega en dos horas… ¿te apetece entrar?

Corrieron dentro de la casa, y Jeremy se dejó llevar por el deseo, besando a la japonesa con una intensidad que casi les duele a ambos.

Ni Ulrich, ni Yumi, ni Jeremy, ni Aelita, podían imaginarse que no eran los únicos del grupo que empezaban a desarrollar ese tipo de "lazos" provocados por la libertad otorgada por el acuerdo.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo como cada semana. Aunque admito que, queridos lectores, estoy algo triste, he tenido pocos comentarios vuestros en el especial de Halloween :( Yo que os lo escribí con todo mi cariño..._

_En fin, tengo más en el tintero, de hecho es probable que para no "estancarme" durante un par de semanas, os ofrezca los capítulos de dos en dos (jueves y domingo, por ejemplo) y poder seguir luego al ritmo normal. Respondiendo vuestras reviews:_

**_Moon-9215: _**_Me alegro que te gustara :) Sobre Hiroki, aún no tengo nada decidido. 13 años es algo joven... y en vista de lo visto hasta ahora, no sería raro que me pidiérais un Yumi/Hiroki antes o después. Una noche fría de tormenta y tal..._

**_Princesa de la Oscuridad: _**_no te preocupes, debí mirar antes el correo. El hecho de usar las "antiparejas" es precisamente lo que más me gustó al escribirlo. Pude haber puesto celos, pero en un especial... no me apetecía que el buen ambiente bajara._

**_Code lyoko:_**_ Gracias ^^ Y sí, me anoto tu idea ^^._

_Con esto, os deseo buena suerte para la semana que se nos avecina. Un saludo, y Lemon Rules!_


End file.
